I fell in love with my Enemy A Channy Story
by Diandra14
Summary: this is a channy story from the begining. from the first time sonny's cast mates gave the impression that Chad Dylan Cooper was their enemy but what to say when they discover that something happened, and it's not hate. i don't own SWAC! PLS READ! review!
1. I am a Random!

A Channy story: I fell in love with my enemy.

Chapter 1: I am A Random!

It was my big day! I was so excited, finally what was I expecting for weeks was at the door! I waited for Mr. Marshall to pick me up from the airport. After what seemed a whole an hour but it was only 2 minutes, a limo approached and a man got out. He walked in my direction and I assumed he was Mr. Marshall. My mum wasn't with me because she had to arrange some work issues so she was going to came late, but she gave me the new apartment's keys so that I could put my things there.

"Ms. Monroe?" he asked politely. I nodded, he grinned, "Welcome to Los Angeles. It's very different from Wisconsin but you'll get used to it very easily!" he said, and in that instant I felt welcomed and 'home'.

I got in the limo and for my drive to the studio I perished every scene. We where finally there, I got out quickly as possible and followed Mr. Marshall inside the studio and into a corridor that ended inside a prop room.

"We're here. Let me introduce you to your cast mates. This Zora!" he opened a sarcophagus and a small 11 year old girl popped out. I remembered the girl from the So Random! Sketches that I used to watch when I was still in Wisconsin. I pulled out my hand to hand shake but the girl just waved, "you're sonny aren't you?" she said. I nodded, "I am very happy that you joined our group! I'll call the others!" she said and suddenly she started shouting names.

From the door we entered 3 more persons entered, "these are…" Marshall started but I cut him off. "These are Nico, Grady and TAWNI!" I screamed with joy. The boys laughed, "You know us well! Please to meet you!" Nico said and grinned at me. Grady did the same, Tawni scanned me then looked at me "you're a random now!" she said and pulled a smile.

I was excited I was a Random and to hear it from Tawni Hart was more exciting. These people in front of me were going to be my cast mates and my friends –of course I won't forget Lucy she's the top of my list of friend- I was going to be popular.

Mr. Marshall left me with them, the looked at me and Nico gave me a sign to follow them. We went to my dressing room –and Tawni- and my luggage bags where already there. Then they took me in a cafeteria, it was pretty good, but I was a bit disgusted with what they serve. They were stars for god sake, and they eat mushy and slushy disgusted things but I had nothing to say because my dream was coming true, and so what if the cafeteria has disgusting food to serve we could order pizza?

Then they walked trough the corridors and we approached a door, it had all our faces on it, we entered. It was the set of So Random! I was fascinated by how huge it is. We didn't stop for long because after a while they where walking out of the set, but before we walked into another corridor they looked at me.

"We are going to show you our enemy's! It is prohibited to make contact with them that doesn't involve hating them and telling them hate words!" Nico said. I nodded, "who's the enemy?" I asked. They grabbed my hand and pulled to a door, I was astonished, on the door was a picture of Mackenzie Falls and Chad Dylan Cooper. I liked that series, why should we hate them.

I looked at them," you hate Mackenzie Falls? Why is that? It's a good series you know?" I said shyly. They shook their heads, "we don't watch that type of drama. They hate us as we hate them. We fight a lot and Chad Drama Pants and his drama mates call us names!" Grady said. It wasn't fair but suddenly I looked at the chart and there where faces of my cast mates –and Zac Efron- with 'BANNED' under it. The door of the Mackenzie Falls flew open and there he was Chad Dylan Cooper and his cast mates walking, but he stopped and looked at us. "What are you guys doing here? Are you fed up of chuckle city? Admiring our show aren't you?" he said all full of him self, then he looked at me, "ahh a new comer, that shows that you need someone else help because you show is falling" he said, I suddenly felt the urge to yell at him. Zora was the one that wanted to kick his butt, but tawni stopped her. He then looked at me once more, he smirked "I hope to see you around new comer" he said. I felt a bit angry but at the same time I was in front of America's heartthrob, but I stood my ground and defended my cast mates –for good impression of course- "I'm Sonny Monroe and I'm a random and I am proud of it, and we aren't admiring your show. We were saying how funny they think of you in my town Wisconsin!" and that was a lie. My cast mates laughed and I put my tongue out. I felt one of them, one of the Randoms and if I were to hate Mackenzie Falls then I would hate them. I am a Random yeyyyy!


	2. New Sketches!

**Chapter 2: new sketches!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. I only own the story:p.**

After the day that I completely embarrassed Chad in front of everyone, all my cast mates treated me as their God. I was feeling pretty well, like a queen really! Marshall wanted a new sketch so we had to get to work, I met the Randoms at the cafeteria and Zora had a note book in her hand, I took it out of her hand and started to write some notes down.

I had a pretty good idea what the sketch would be about, it was my first one so everyone started to give ideas, when the Mack Falls cast emerged in the room. If you could see them yourself you would think they are on a catwalk. Chad didn't look at us he just placed his hand on one of the girls –she had black curly hair and brown eyes- shoulder and smirked.

I burst out laughing and he immediately glared at me "he is so dramatic!" I said and giggled a bit. Even though till last week I thought he was cute but after he insulted my friends I just didn't like him at all. I stood up form my chair and walked out of the cafeteria. I went to our dressing room and sat on my chair in front of the mirror, I looked at it and I saw a figure standing at the door. Chad.

"I only talked to you once, I tried to be polite and you embarrassed me in front of my mates and the Randoms!" he said a bit pissed and approached me. We where a few feet apart!

"I'm sorry I never thought that America's heartthrob was so full of himself and insult others that are not in his type of show" I said not really sorry at all. In fact it was utterly sarcastic.

He looked at me, "I give you one day and I will show you that I'm different!" he said and stepping another step forward towards me. I now could feel his breath on my cheeks, I stared in his ocean blue eyes, and I was hypnotized.

I open my mouth to talk, "why would I be interested? And most of all why do you care what I think of you?" I asked curiously.

He caressed my cheek and I just stood there doing nothing, he leaned closer as if he was going to kiss me, I froze "I am America's heartthrob and every girl wishes to just talk to me. No one insults Chad Dylan Cooper" he whispered in my ear, he kissed my cheek and tawni stormed in the room.

She had a confused look, I could say she was thinking that we were kissing or something, "am I interrupting something here?" she asked. I shook my head Chad stormed out.

Tawni looked at me and than to her mirror, she applied her coco moco coco lipstick, "Marshall wants us to rehearse the sketch. He want us now" she said grabbed my hand and we went on the set.

I wasn't in the mood for rehearsing right now, but it was my first sketch and I was a bit excited about it. I went on stage to say my lines and the light blinded me, but my eyes immediately adjusted to the bright light. I could see someone on the benches where the audience sits but I couldn't figure out who it was. I started the lines and when I looked at that person again I saw Chad!

What was he doing there? I didn't care so I just finished my acting and went back stage. "CUT!" Marshall shouted.

"You were hilarious sonny" he said and smiled. I giggled "thank you" I said.

"Wasn't she hilarious?" he asked and turned to all the camera crew and to Chad, he looked at me. His smile disappeared and looked at Chad again. "Chad? What are you doing here? You never came in here!" Marshall pointed out.

He walked to us, "well" he started, "I came to see sonny!" he said, and smirked at me.

I was caught in his eyes, he was gorgeous... no, no, no, I wasn't supposed to think that he's my enemy.

Tawni approached, "since when do you remember our names?" she asked. It's true since I've been here he never pronounced tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora's name well. He calls them Blondie, Freako, Lady and Zorro. What the hell? Why he never forgot my name?

Mystery I say.

**Please review and tell me if I should go on. More Channy in the next episode and maybe some drama too.**


	3. No way!

**Chapter 3: no way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**.

Two weeks passed since my first day at So Random! Chad was acting really strange with me. When he is with his friends he just cuddles up with Portlyn –that's the name of the girl he cuddled the day he was going to kiss me- and the next he just storm in my dressing room and act caring.

I was at the prop house, thinking of my mum and how I missed her. She hasn't come yet, I think she will take nearly a month but I hope she won't take much longer, I fell alone at home.

I heard foot steps I turned around, and guess who? Chad!

"Hey! Do want some company?" he asked.

"Yes, but that wouldn't include you" I said rudely.

He sat next to me, he looked at me, "what bugs you sonny?" he asked, I could see that my eyes showed sadness even though I tried to hide it, especially from him.

"I don't think you're interested!" I said.

"My job is acting. That can help!" he said. I hit him playfully on his hand.

"No, seriously, what's bugging you?" he asked again. I could see he was caring and I felt trusting him.

"I miss my mum, I am alone at home and I'm not used to it. I miss Lucy too!" a tear rolled down my face and I prayed that Chad didn't see it or else he would make fun of me.

"No, no, stop crying. I'm here for you!" he said. I was shocked; he pulled me and embraced me into a hug. Shocking!

I was happy I was being comforted by Chad Dylan Cooper, but either way I was being cared by a selfish, self-centered, egoist, cute, hot… ahh what am I saying?

"Why are you hugging me?" I asked curious but I didn't want him to let go. He smiled and pulled away.

"Didn't I tell you that I was act caring? That's what I do when Penelope in Mackenzie Falls starts to cry!" he said with a smirk.

I was furious; all he thinks is about his fame, his stupid show, and himself. I bet he can't resist 5 minutes without admiring himself or his show. I stood up from the couch, glared at Chad, "you know what? I was starting to see change in you, and caring but after this I knew you where acting all the time. Congratulations you are a great actor!" I said really pissed off.

He started laughing, "thank you, everyone tells me the same thing," he said, and I stormed out in fury.

I saw Marshall, he stopped me, and "I need to talk to you and the others!" he said. I nodded then turned around again, "ohm and bring the Mackenzie Falls cast too!" he said and walked away.

What does he need the Mack Falls for? I walked in the cafeteria and called my cast, I texted Chad and told him to come to Marshall's office with his cast.

_Why do I need to come to Marshmallow's office? Chad Dylan Cooper._

_Because he said so, now come on and bring your drama buddies. Sonny._

_Fine._

_Fine._

_Good._

_Good._

While texting I bumped into someone, I looked up it was him, "good and good bye!" I said.

He smiled "actually we are going to Marshmallow's office together. Remember?" he asked.

We did the fine, fine, good, good, thingy again and burst in Marshall's office. We sat down, and waited for Marshall to begin.

"I have great news. Mr. Condor liked how the rating of the two shows and going high so he decided to make a movie with the 2 casts" he said and stopped to study our expressions. The others started mumbling but I persisted that he goes on.

"Well, we are going to shoot in Italy. The plane will depart tomorrow at 9.00 am. I'll give you the seats positions tomorrow and how will accommodate in the hotel." He said and made a sign for us to go.

When we where going out, "wait, sonny and Chad stay here. I need to talk to you!" he said. We looked at each other and obeyed we sat in a seat across each other and waited for Marshall.

"You guys, are going to be the leading role of the movie, it's a version of 'A walk to remember' but more different, modern and there are more intensives scenes, not like something bad or anything but like more romance!" he said.

I loved that movie but I didn't want to do it with Chad, ohmg! In the film there are tons of kisses and Marshall said more romance ohm noooo!


	4. Shocking!

Chapter 4: Shocking!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

I prepared my luggage at the door for the porter to take them to the limo. Tawni had 6 luggages; I wonder what she put in them. I may think she thought we where moving out.

I giggled a bit and looked once more if I forgot something behind me. Everything was ready.

"Are you ready sunshine?" he asked. It was Chad obviously with a new nickname for me. It was hideous; I couldn't imagine any other nickname for Chad than 'Chad Drama Pants'.

"Yes, of course. So why are you here again?" I asked.

"Marshall informed me that we are going to sit near each other on the plane" he smirked.

I was shocked I was already pissed off about the movie thing and now I have to withstand him by my side during the flight. Could anything get any worse?

I walked to Marshall's office, I needed to clarify things out "why didn't you ask me if I wanted to stay seated near him or not?" I asked. I knew that Chad had settled things out with Marshall to make me sit near Chad.

"I thought it would be great since you are going to make a romantic movie together. After all you have to share the same room too!" he said. My mouth fell open.

"What?" I said shocked, completely. "I would never share a room with that selfish Drama Pants" I said and turned around to find _him_ in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I am disappointed too that I have to stay a whole month with you!" he said, but then giggled.

_GRRR._

"Fine" I said.

"Fine" he responded.

"Good" I continued.

"Good" he said and ended it there.

We went into the limo, I sat near tawni and Chad sat across of me with Portlyn by his side, he placed his hand on her shoulder and stared at me.

I was completely disgusted, he is soooo, and no adjective can describe him!

We where at the airport now, I climbed in the plane and sat in my seat, I had the one near the window. Chad showed up and looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Usually I sit near the window, so I could wave to my fans and then because when the sun reflects on my hair I look more hot!" he said. I was pretty much annoyed; I made myself comfortable to show him that I wasn't going to move. He sat near me. The plane started to move I looked out from the window, I could see we where making our way to the runway.

Suddenly Chad grabbed my hand and patterned circles on to it, I looked at him confused, "I know you're afraid, I can understand" he said. Although I wasn't afraid at all I liked the feeling so I smiled and let this be.

We were now above the clouds, everything was white it was like in heaven. Even though I saw this scene before, but right now it felt special maybe because I was near Chad. Oh no! Why would I think that?

I was a bit tired; we woke up early so I needed a bit of rest. Near us were Portlyn and Tawni, Chad was flirting with Portlyn, but still with his hands on mine. It felt awkward, so I interrupted their flirting, "why are you still holding my hand? First of all we are now over the clouds and second you are flirting with Portlyn while still holding my hand!" I said and pulled my hand back.

"She's jealous! I knew she would fall for me sooner or later" he said to Portlyn.

"I'm not jealous, I simply can't understand you!" I said.

"Are too!" he said

"Not!" I said back.

"Are too!" he replied.

I was exhausted so I cut it short, "fine" I said.

"Fine" he said.

"Good" I said back

"Good!" he said and that's when it happened.

He pulled me to him and kissed me eagerly.

I was shocked but I didn't pull back, and I was much in shock when I continued the kiss.


	5. Words can't describe

**Chapter 5: Words can't describe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

I was still shocked with the situation I was in, nonetheless I liked it. He pulled back, I felt a shock trough my spine, and I wonder what it was? I kept my eyes closed, he caressed my cheeks. With the touch my whole body melted, then I opened my eyes and looked at him, he smiled.

Portlyn from the other end had informed everyone with what was happening; everyone was looking at us and trying to take our reaction. I couldn't talk. I felt embarrassed; I glanced at Tawni I saw her glaring at me with frustration.

I knew I was in trouble, this shouldn't have happened, it was a mistake. Although I kind of liked it, our show can't have friendly relationship with the Falls so much worse a love relationship. I let it drown in my thoughts, I fixed my posture "we were just practicing our kissing scene for the movie!" I defended myself. My cast was relieved but then of course big mouth Portlyn talked," no you weren't you were fighting as you always do, with the 'fine, good' thing you do always" she said.

I hated her badly, "aren't you happy that we just practice, since you are deeply into Chad?" I asked, and Portlyn stayed silent. Of course I defended myself with her emotions, Chad looked at Portlyn, "I'm sorry" he said, "but that was the only way to shut her up!" he said.

I was a bit pissed, just to shut me up he needed to kiss me and embarrass me in front of the others and maybe cause me trouble with my cast.

I tried to enjoy the flight, while Chad and Portlyn continued to flirt with each other; I forgot about my rest and just grabbed my I pod, I searched for the right music and put 'only hope' from 'A walk to remember' soundtrack.

This song was one of the songs that I had to sing, it was pretty nice. I liked it, suddenly I saw Chad staring at me.

"What's wrong now?" I asked after putting the song on pause.

"You're singing" he said.

I was so into the music that I didn't know I was singing loudly. I shrugged and continued the music.

A/N: Finally I'm making Chad's POV.

~Chad's POV~

While I was still flirting with Portlyn, I heard someone singing, I turned around to see that it was Sonny. I giggled, she had a wonderful voice, I liked kissing her so much earlier, and I would like to do it again. Her touch gives shock to my spine; I don't know what I see in her? She is different, maybe that's why I like her so much. I play it as if I don't care about her but I really do. I am sure she doesn't feel the same; she is so pissed off when she sees me. She hates me badly. Although she didn't pull back from the kiss!

She noticed me staring at her and paused to what she was listening to "What's wrong now?" she asked, sounding pretty annoyed.

"You're singing" I said.

She didn't care so she just shrugged and continued listening to the music. I had an idea, to how to make her like me! I knew Portlyn like me –who doesn't except Sonny maybe- so I would get with Portlyn and make Sonny jealous that way I would know whether she likes me or not.

(3 hours later)

I was about to get some sleep when suddenly I felt someone's head on my shoulders. It was Sonny, she was asleep and cuddled up to me I placed my hand around her shoulder and rested my head on hers. Everyone was asleep, so I cuddled up to her without everyone glaring at me, especially Blondie, she's so annoying!

It felt good, I was happy with the position I was, and minutes after I drifted to sleep.

~Sonny's POV~

I heard noises, so I had to wake up to see what was happening on the plane. I opened my eyes but I couldn't move I was in someone's arms cuddled and his head was on mine, I tried to look up.

Oh my god! I was in Chad's arms. Although it felt really great, because I felt safe and loved I had to wake him up because I needed to know what was happening.

I moved a bit and Chad woke up immediately, he looked at me, "hey" he said with a charming tone.

I smiled, of course I was still annoyed with him but it felt right smile. "Hey" I said back.

"How was your sleep?" he asked.

"Pretty comfy" I said.

"Good, because I liked it too, though Portlyn might be pissed. I mean she's my girlfriend!" he said. Here we go again; it was good until it lasted.

"Hey, you guys, the plane is landed we need to go!" Nico said. I grabbed my hand luggage form the upper compartment and left the plane with Nico and without looking at Chad.

He was with Portlyn ha! Good for him!

Words can't describe how I felt in that moment1 I was kind of jelouse!


	6. A date In Italy! Sweet!

**Chapter 6: A date In Italy! Sweet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

We where in our hotel room, I mean Chad and I, it was a huge room there were 2 large beds a bathroom and a small living room. Cute! Chad was on the couch watching T.V guess what? Mackenzie Falls in Italian. I rolled my eyes; I was unpacking my clothes into the drawer.

"I look hot when I talk in Italian!" he exclaimed.

"Really Chad, really?" I said.

"Hey, that's my line!" he said.

I giggled. "Why don't you go check on your girlfriend? You should ask her if she would love to switch our rooms. I mean she's your girlfriend, and I'm not even a friend!" I said. Okay that was awkward.

"I will go check on my girlfriend, but I will not ask her to switch rooms, remember rules are rules." He said.

What rules? There aren't any rules; Marshall just said so, so we could be friends and make a good impression in the movie. I moved on, I went in the bathroom; I put my swimsuit on and a tall shirt so I could cover my 2 piece swimsuit. I grabbed my sunglasses and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked.

"To the pool, why do you care anyways?" I said rudely.

"I am coming with you!" he said grabbed some stuff from the suitcase and went into the bathroom.

"Why?" I shouted so he could hear me.

"Because I want to, and probably I would be noticed by fans and I will make the headlines on Tween magazine." He said.

I rolled my eyes, and waited, he got out of the bathroom after a few minutes. He was shirtless, his body was perfect, and I couldn't resist looking at him.

So I turned my head in another direction, "let's go Chad. Please don't embarrass me with your drama when we get there" I said.

"Got that!" he said.

We where in the pool area, it was very cool, the weather was hot and sunny, like me! I took off my tall shirt and suddenly everyone including Chad was staring at me, I blushed.

"Monroe, why are you blushing? They aren't looking at you, they are looking at me!' he said.

I laughed, "Wow, so that's why guys are looking at you!" I said I was hysterical. I could see him frowning. I then dived into the pool, under the water felt relaxing.

I pushed myself up I needed to breath, I reached the edge and a cute guy with black hair and blue eyes was looking at me. I was caught up in his eyes.

Chad's POV

Sonny dived under the water, I looked around no one seemed to recognize me. So I just thought at a moment ago when sonny took off her shirt and a 2 piece swimsuit was discovered. Her body was spectacular, I couldn't help but stare at her, and apparently she caught many other eyes too.

Suddenly I saw sonny talking to another guy, I felt kind of jealous, he was all flirty with her and I couldn't bare it after all she was my sonny! Oh my god did I just say that? I mean I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I'll never fall for a random! Oh what the hell, I already have fallen for her, stupid love, stupid sonny, no she's not stupid! Wow I'm talking with my self great!

I dived in the pool to and approached them but not too close, I only wanted to hear their conversation.

Sonny POV

"Boun giorno! What is your name?" the guy asked.

"It's sonny!" I said smiling.

"I'm Lucas, are you American? I think I saw on TV" he said, with a bit of an accent. He was Italian so he didn't speak fluent English, but he was pretty good.

"Yeah, I am from a show it's called..." I said but he continued my sentence.

"So random! Isn't it? It's my favorite show; you look more beautiful in reality. I was thinking would this beautiful girl go on a date with me? I could show you around Italy too" he said.

He was so romantic, and he was Italian! "I would love to!" I said.

"How about 7, I'll pick you up. What's your room number?" he asked.

"It's 314, see you soon" I said, and swam away.

Chad's POV

I couldn't believe it she was going on a date with a guy she just met, I have to stop this. Sonny got out of the pool and without even telling she hurried away. She left me there alone. No one forgets Chad Dylan Cooper!

I followed her to out room, she was looking at the mirror with a dress in her hand in front of the mirror smiling dreamily. I frowned, what was her day dream about?

"Sonny, what are you doing?" I asked.

She turned around and looked at me her eyes where still looking dreamy, I stared at her she was so beautiful. I wanted to reach out for her and kiss her. I couldn't do it.

"I'm going on a date with an Italian, and in Italy!" she squealed.

I was very jealous, she was falling for that guy, I couldn't bear it. Although she thinks that I'm with Portlyn. What a minute? Yeah, Portlyn, I could take Portlyn on a fake date and spy on both of them.

I'm a genius. I smiled at her and went to Portlyns room to ask her on her date. She opened the door and I got in.

Sonny POV

It was already 5 I had to get ready for my date, I texted Tawni, so she could help me out with the make up and accessories, she came immediately. While she was preparing everything I had a shower and got out of the room. Chad was there right next to Tawni talking, wow strange! He looked at me, actually staring. What was wrong? Tawni gave me a sign to look at the mirror; I looked and saw myself wrapped up in a short towel.

I blushed and ran in the bathroom again, I looked myself in the mirror, and I was red like a pepper. I heard Tawni laughing hard outside, I grabbed the night gown and put in on. I got out of the bathroom again and wasn't there anymore. I sighed with relief, I looked at Tawni.

"You know, I think he has fallen for you!" she said.

I was shocked, usually Tawni would get irritated if she knew that Chad and I had some special moments, but maybe she is changing.

"Chad and I have nothing and besides you would not allow it!" I said.

"Well, if he really does like you and wouldn't hurt you I won't interfere maybe you'll get along. No show could interfere between loves" more shocking to hear it form Tawni hart's mouth.

"I have a date today, and I like not to think about Chad, it would be difficult for Portlyn to hear that he Chad likes someone else. And for your information Chad and I hate each other guts!" I said and motioned Tawni to start my hair and make up with not another word.

Chad POV

I couldn't believe what I saw, I know earlier I saw sonny in a swimsuit but the way she with only a towel wrapped with her I don't want to think what could have done if Tawni was there. I had to stop thinking of what I saw and start thinking about how to ruin her date with that Lucas!

I went to my room and knocked before I entered it was 6 and her date was at 7 so I had to get ready. I know it was a bit late, but could I think well with sonny nearly naked in my head.

They gave me the permission to come in and without looking at sonny, I went to my room grabbed my staff and stormed in the bathroom. I showered done my hair I looked great as always. Obviously I was the most amazing actor of our generation how could I look bad?

I went outside it was 6.30 wow records in only 30 minutes I was ready. Maybe because of the adrenaline I had.

I saw sonny on the bed waiting, looking at the clock, she was wearing a very short skinny dress (the one Demi Lovato was wearing at the red carpet premiere for Disney's 'princess protection program') her hair was curly and simple but perfect make up. She also wore high heels. She was spectacularly beautiful. I hurried out of the door without looking at her, but she stopped me, she stood up. Oh no please don't make me look at you!

I looked down so I wouldn't look in her eyes, her chocolate brown perfect eyes. Ahh! I hated her for making me fall for her easily.

Sonny POV

I saw Chad walking towards the door looking down and not saying anything, I grabbed his hand and stood up he stopped but still looked down at his feet. I may think he was still embarrassed of the earlier scene.

"I'm sorry Chad, I didn't know you where there!" I said and would say I was blushing because I felt my cheeks hot.

He still didn't look at me, "its okay, I have to go I'm in a bit of hurry now. I have a date with Portlyn" he said.

I felt a crush of jealousy, but I just didn't care because if he was happy then I was. I let go of my hand and he walked to the door opened it…. To reveal Lucas with a banquet of flowers and a heart shaped box, he was smiling but when he saw Chad he stopped smiling and looked at him.

I could see Chad was glaring at him, "sonny your boyfriends here" he said coldly and walked away heading to Portlyn's door.

**Please review I'm not getting reviews, and I don't know if I should continue the story or not, please I will not continue if you don't say so!**


	7. Date ruined by Jerkthrob Drama Pants!

**Chapter 7: Date ruined by Jerkthrob Drama Pants!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Sonny POV

Lucas was so romantic, he took to a restaurant that was a good look out on the beach, and we sat down at the table and had our menus. Everything was in Italian and with patience Lucas had to translate the whole menu. It was kind of cute tough.

He grabbed my hand from across the table, "you look wonderful" he said.

I blushed, "you already said that a million times" I said giggling.

"I know but it's true. I can't stop looking at you even the waiter keeps staring at you," he said with a flirty tone.

I could feel myself utterly red.

Suddenly I saw the unexpected at the entrance of the restaurant where Chad and Portlyn hand in hand, that feeling of jealousy cam back to me.

I tried to hide, so I placed the menu in front of me, but to my disappointment they noticed us. They approached, still with their hand clinched.

"Hey, what a coincidence, we are in the same restaurant! Lucas aren't you, sonny's boyfriend?" Chad said.

Lucas nodded, "I'm Chad Dylan Copper, greatest actor of our generation, and this is m-y-my gi-r-girl-fr-friend" he said stuttering.

"Please to meet you" he said and shook Chad's and Portlyn's hand.

Chad made a sign to the waiter to come over, the waiter approached, "si, signore come posso servirla?" the waiter said.

Chad looked confused, "with what language is he talking?" he asked.

I started laughing and even Portlyn did too, Lucas rolled his eyes, "we're in Italy remember Chad!" I said still giggling.

"ohh right!" he said.

"I may give you a hand with this" Lucas offered.

Chad nodded with agreement.

Lucas started to talk in Italian, than he turned to Chad, "he asked how he can help?" Lucas translated.

"ahh, right, we want the table joint with yours, we could have a double date!" he smirked.

What? Is he insane, I can't believe how egoist he is ruining my date.

"Okay if it's good for sonny?" Lucas asked. He looked at me; I couldn't say anything so I just shrugged.

"Voule che le due tavoli si riuniscano" he said. I may think he told the waiter about the tables joining because instantly they grabbed another table and joined it to ours.

Chad sat beside me and Portlyn beside Lucas, what the hell? Lucas didn't dare to talk and ordered our food and drinks; he again grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

Chad did the same with Portlyn, if you could see how things were awkward until the drinks came you would absolutely burst out laughing. Every movement Lucas did with me Chad imitated.

After wards a dance started to form in the restaurant and Lucas stood up, "would you dance with me?" he said. I nodded in agreement.

He grabbed my hand and walked my to the dance floor, the music was slow so he put his hand around my waist, I put mine around his neck, and we closed the distance between us.

I placed my head on his shoulder and looked at where we where sitting, I saw Chad really frustrated. We started dancing to the music swaying a bit.

Suddenly Chad stood up form the chair grabbed Portlyn's hand and came to the dance floor as well, he grabbed Portlyn's waist, and she placed her hands on his shoulder.

She put her head on his shoulders and begins to sway to the music too, it felt awkward. Than Chad turned around to face me and stared into my eyes, I could see hurt in his eyes.

We where both close and he whispered, "Why do you like him?" he whispered.

I could hear him clearly but Portlyn was so much into the music that she didn't notice that Chad was whispering to me.

"What do you mean?" I said barely making sound, but Chad knew what I said.

"How could you like him and not me?" he asked.

I saw that he was kind of jealous too, but he knew I wouldn't respond him so he approached Lucas and asked for changing the couple, Lucas nodded and grabbed Portlyn's waist, and where in the same position as I was with him.

Chad grabbed my waist, I felt a shock trough my spine, he grabbed my hand and placed them around his neck, "why are you ruining my date with Lucas?" I asked immediately.

"I'm not; it was a coincidence to be in the same restaurant. It's not my fault" I know he was lying.

"Why should I like you and not him?" I asked again for the same question he asked earlier.

"Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, America's heartthrob and greatest actor of our generation!" he said full of himself.

"Really Chad? Really" I asked.

"I told you this morning to not steal my line!" he said and smirked I giggled a bit.

Chad POV

I couldn't believe I had sonny wrapped in my arms, we where very close. I could feel her breath on my face, I loved the way we where and I didn't want to let go but suddenly the music stopped and she let go of my neck. I stayed with my hands around her waist.

"You can let go now!" she pointed out.

"What if I didn't want to?" I asked smirking, than someone tapped my back.

I turned around still with one hand around her waist, it was Lucas.

"I think the lady said to let go off her!" he said frustrated.

I could see he was jealous, "I think the lady has a name and its sonny, and you mind your own business!" I said angry.

This Lucas was ruining my moment with sonny.

"She's my girlfriend and she's my business!" he said, "now let her go!" he said again.

I was frustrated, I didn't like the way he said that sonny is his girlfriend and she's his business! I clenched my fist and suddenly I hit Lucas hard in the face that he fell in the floor.

Sonny and Portlyn screamed, "What are you doing? Are you insane?" sonny asked scared and backed off of me, like I was some kind of monster.

She walked to Lucas and bent down near him, "I hate you Chad Dylan Cooper, you ruined my date, how could I like a jerkthrob like you?" she said. I couldn't believe my ears, she hated me, and she really did hate me. And I couldn't do anything because I loved her and hurt her heart! She was right I am a jerkthrob.

**Please review, this story. I will continued to chapter 8 when I find a bit of reviews.**


	8. I hate you twice

**Chapter 8: I hate you twice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Sonny POV

I went in my room, slammed the door closed and fell on my bed. Tears poured down my cheek and turned out into sobs.

Chad hurt me –and Lucas- really badly. Even Portlyn was shocked with Chad's reaction. I took Lucas home after the accident; I apologized with him for Chad's reactions. He said that he didn't need my apology, for that it wasn't my fault.

Chad stormed in the room and stopped in his traces as he saw me crying.

"Sonny, you're crying! Please stop, please forgive me!" he pleaded as he walked near me.

I backed back from him, with tears in my eyes, but, I stopped crying because I was too much angry to cry.

"You jerk, you ruined everything. I really liked him Chad but you're so self- centered that you ruined my date! It felt special with him Chad, I didn't need to act with him it was all real!" I screamed angrily.

Tawni entered running in our room because of my screaming, "what is happening here?" she asked.

"This jerk ruined everything, my date, my relationship with Lucas, everything! I'm going to kill you" I said and I was going to jump on him but tawni and Nico that entered right after tawni grabbed me and pulled me away from Chad.

I tried to release myself but Nico hugged me from behind lifted me from my feet and I relaxed. Nico placed me on his lap while he was sitting on my bed, hugging me and rocked me to comfort me. I hugged Nico back, I felt like I was in my brothers arms. I cried hard nearly hyperventilating.

"You should feel ashamed for what you did to our little sonny. Look at her she is not sunny anymore. You know Chad she's like our sister, and no one treats badly our little sister!" Nico defended me.

Tawni looked at me with pitiful eyes, "Chad I think we should switch rooms, so I could take care of sonny." She said.

Chad POV

From the moment sonny tried to attack me I didn't move a muscle I was like a statue. She was on Freako's lap and he was rocking while she cried in his chest.

"Chad I think we should switch rooms, so I could take care of sonny." Blondie said after Freako stopped giving me a lecture.

"What! I already said sorry what can I do to make her forgive me. It's not easy to hear Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing. She's lucky to hear me say it!" I said but how could I be such a jerk to be so selfish when the love of my life is crying her eyes out in front of me.

"Maybe you should leave and stops interfere in my life. I wish I never met you. I hate you more than ever." Sonny said.

I now felt tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't cry Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry, who am I kidding? I felt a hot tear rolling down my face. Blondie and Freako stared at me in astonishment.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper crying over a random?" Blondie said.

I glared at her, "I'm not just an actor, I have feelings as any normal person. So you want me out of your life, huh? Then so be it. Fine!" I said.

Sonny turned to look at me; in those chocolate brown eyes I could see hurt and more tears.

"Fine" she replied.

"Good" I said.

"Good" she repeated.

"Good and goodbye" I said but I didn't walk out of the hotel room, I went in my bedroom and locked the door behind me.

**Review, review and review. Tell me if it is a good story.**


	9. Just a smile

**Chapter 9: Just a smile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Sonny POV

Two days passed since the date and I never talked to Chad since then, we avoid each other, we barely stay in the same room together.

Portlyn confessed that Chad broke up with he, he told her that he wasn't the right guy for her. It was true, I and Portlyn are good friends now and Chad isn't the right person for her.

My phone mooed. I got a text message from Marshall; he wanted us for our first rehearsal today. Great! How could I work with Chad now?

Lucas had already called and told me that maybe Chad did what he did because he was jealous and had a crush on me. He told me that I should forget our relationship and move on.

I was more pissed now with Chad that Lucas actually broke up with me. I didn't love Lucas but I actually liked him.

I went into the bathroom and showered up to meet tawni and Portlyn near the lobby I got dressed in a tank top, skinny jeans and got out of the bathroom.

I stopped in my traces when I saw Chad staring at my bed in the same position from where we had the fight. I looked at him confused, he didn't notice me, he seemed hurt and his eyes where full of tears. I felt pity for him but I tried not to look like it after all he hurt me. He then noticed me and looked at me and a tear rolled down his face. I was shocked completely. Chad Dylan Cooper was in front of me crying! I saw him crying the day of the fight but now after we moved on he still cried for me!

"I hate this!" he said with a cracked tone, "I hate not talking to you at all and not seeing that wonderful smile of yours. Sonny, I hate myself for crying over you. I never cried neither when my father died. I can't ask you to forgive me because I know you won't but please smile and show that little smile you have. I miss it; all of us are missing it! Please sunny, get back to being sunny!" he said dried his tears with his sleeve and turned to walk to his room.

I swallowed his words a tear rolled down my face, "Chad!" I called. He turned around to look at me. I smiled the best I had in days and another tear rolled down me face.

Chad nodded and smiled a bit, "that's my sonny!" he said, walked to his room and closed the door behind him.

I was a bit hurt because although he hurt me, I hurt him back too, and it wasn't in my nature to make people hurt. He said that I was his sonny, maybe he never thought of me as his enemy, neither his friend but a lot more.

**Review, review and review. More drama in chapter 10 I promise.**


	10. First rehearsal

**Chapter 10: First rehearsal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Sonny POV

I met tawni and Portlyn at the lobby they where excited for our first rehearsal and I was too. They noticed that I was crying though.

"Why were you crying? Did he hurt you again?" tawni asked.

"No," I said, "he was sweet. He admitted he missed my smile and…" I was saying but Zora cut me off.

"He was crying! Chad Dylan Cooper was crying because of sonny!" she said smiling.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I was in the vent and saw everything and I even taped it!" she said.

She switched on the camera and showed to Portlyn and tawni. I could see the shock on their faces while Zora was showing them everything. I could hear Chad's voice and mine.

The tapped stopped, "he's really sorry, he cried like a baby. I can't believe this is not an act!" tawni said.

Portlyn looked worried," I have to admit I never saw Chad like that; I think he's in love with you, you should forgive him. I need to confess" she said and we closed our distances so no one would hear what we were saying.

"Chad is crying night and day, I heard him sneaking out of your room, he sits on the stairs with his head in his hands and cries. If you actually noticed these two days he never ate anything, he isn't with us at breakfast, lunch or dinner. He has been starved. We have to do something before something happens to him!" she exclaimed worried.

Marshall interrupted our conversation because it was time to go to the shooting scene.

We all climbed in the limo. I sat near tawni and Portlyn. Chad was across of me with Skyler and Devon sitting beside him. He was looking down I think he was trying to hide his puffy red eyes. But I considered what Portlyn said; Chad looked a bit pale for the matter of fact.

The limo stopped and everyone got out, I glanced behind to Chad, he was getting support on Skyler and Devon's shoulder. He seemed that he hadn't enough strength on his legs.

Portlyn and tawni looked in the same direction I was looking; they were shocked to see Chad in that way.

I walked to Chad without hesitation, "Chad, what's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't look at me. He took of his hands from Skyler's and Devon's shoulder and tried to walk but after two steps he fell and I grabbed him, although he was pretty heavy I had the strength to hold him up. Skyler and Devon helped him. He didn't seem so weak this morning, "Chad, please tell me what's wrong? You seem weak!" I asked very worried.

"Come on guys, first we need Chad and sonny for the scene where London goes to apologize to Jamie after he made fun of her at school." The producer said.

We all went separate ways for the costume changing hair and make up. We where finally ready! I entered the house with the man that was going to act as my father and ACTION!

A knock on the door was heard, I opened, and saw Chad –London- I closed it again, "come on Jamie, open the door!" he said and knocked again I opened the door and walked out side, "what do you want?" I said. He backed up and I made a step forward, he was going to open his mouth to say his line but he stared at me pale as ever, suddenly his eyes went white and Chad collapsed to the floor.

I was shocked, "CUT!" the producer yelled. "Call the ambulance. Call the bloody ambulance!" he ordered.

I bent down near Chad with tears in my eyes. "Chad! Chad! Please wake up, I'm sorry, I forgive you but please wake up!" I screamed, Tawni and Portlyn where next to me in an instant rubbing my back for comfort, "he ruined my relationship and I ruined him!" I said crying and hugging Chad's unconscious body with me.

Is he going to be alright? Has he starved to death? My thoughts were distracted with the sound of the ambulance siren.

A paramedic approached with a bed that had wheels, "move miss, we need to get him on the stretcher" he said with an Italian accent hurrying to put Chad on what so called-stretcher.

"We need someone to come with us for information" he said as the other paramedics put Chad in the ambulance and placed and oxygen mask on his face.

"No one offered, "I'll come!" I said. We walked to the ambulance; the paramedic helped me climb in it and closed the door. I looked at Chad he had a drip in his hand, I grabbed his hand a caressed it.

"Ahh, miss…" he said asking for my name.

"Allison Monroe" I said to the paramedic.

"We need some information about Mr. Cooper please" he said. I nodded to show him that I was ready to answer any question possible.

"Was he eating lately?" he asked.

I shook my head in a 'no' sign.

"That explains the paleness" he said.

He looked at the other paramedic "non a mangiato niente, e per questo che sembra palido, dobbiamo portarlo in emergenza!" he said. I didn't understand anything, they where speaking Italian.

I looked at the paramedic, he knew I didn't understand a thing, "we need to take him to the emergency" he said I nodded worriedly.

"One more thing misses Monroe, did you have any sexual intercourse with the patient?" he asked.

I was shocked with the question, "what does that have to do with the starving?" I asked.

"It is because if he has any infection we need to examine you too" he said.

"No I never had sex with him we're fr-" I stopped I didn't know what to say "we're co-stars!" I said.

**Review, review and review!**


	11. Hospital is sick

**Chapter 11: Hospital is sick.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Sonny POV

It has been already a day and I couldn't wait till Chad wakes up. I stayed near him since he came in hospital; I never left his side only to have some coffee. The doctors said that he needs rest, but how could I understand if there's something else, for god sake they talk in Italian.

I went to get another coffee, if I should count them; I wouldn't have enough fingers left. This time I went for a strong one and walked back to Chad's room, to find the doctors and nurses around Chad.

"What's happening?" I asked with tears in my eyes. The doctors smiled and walked out of the room. To reveal a beautiful blue eyed, sandy hair guy looking at me! Wait did I just say that?

"Chad!" placed the coffee on the tabled and approached Chad. He smiled weakly, I couldn't resist I hugged him and cried in his chest, he rubbed my back and kissed my hair.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled quietly.

"No, I'm sorry, for hurting you. You ruined my relationship with Lucas but far worst I ruined you. I never thought I was so important to you to starve yourself. Do not do that again, you scared me to death!" I ordered.

I looked in his eyes, I was already hypnotized, "you are important to me, or else I wouldn't surely act that way with Lucas. I hope you two will figure things out" he said.

I didn't tell him yet that Lucas didn't want me anymore, "no, he broke up with me the day after the fight" I said still looking at his eyes, he closed them.

"It's my entire fault, I ruined it, and I'm sorry Sonny" he said, I could see disappointment in his eyes.

"no, it was worth it after all, we couldn't make it work. I mean he lives here and we are from America, how could we have a serious relationship?" I asked and smiled, finally a small smile appeared on his face. He is so cute, stupid cute!

Chad's POV

Everything was dark; I couldn't see anything but I heard voices, "Chad! Chad! Please wake up, I'm sorry, I forgive you but please wake up!" someone screamed.

Who was it? Her voice echoed in my head. I recognized the voice, sonny! She was screaming my name to wake up. I tried but I couldn't move I felt too weak.

I could see flashback of my moments with sonny;

"_Fine" I said._

"_Fine" she said._

"_Good" I said back_

"_Good!" she said and suddenly I felt the urge to kiss her, I leaned in and no one could stop me from crushing my lips onto hers. I kissed her eagerly._

_Another flashback;_

"_You jerk, you ruined everything. I really liked him Chad but you're so self- centered that you ruined my date! It felt special with him Chad, I didn't need to act with him it was all real!" she screamed._

"_What! I already said sorry what can I do to make her forgive me. It's not easy to hear Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing. She's lucky to hear me say it!" I said but how could I be such a jerk to be so selfish when the love of my life is crying her eyes out in front of me._

"_Maybe you should leave and stops interfere in my life. I wish I never met you. I hate you more than ever." Sonny said._

~end of flashback~

My heart ached, sonny's words echoed in my head. She hated me. Sonny! Sonny!

"SONNY, I LOVE YOU" I said loudly. I opened my eyes and a white light hit me, I couldn't see clear, but I knew that I saw unknown faces.

"Mr. Cooper, calm down. You're in hospital, you fainted on your set. Your co-star is here. She never left your side. She went to get something she'll be here soon!" the doctor said.

"What co-star?" I asked. Maybe Portlyn came, I mean a few days ago she was my girlfriend so it's pretty normal she would here. For my fortune she didn't here me say that I love sonny.

"Miss Allison Monroe, sir!" he said.

Sonny! "Sonny is here?" I asked with joy.

"Yeah, sonny is here sir. I thought you were co-stars not lovers. At least is what she said!" he said looking at me confused.

I didn't like it that sonny described 'us' as co-stars not even friends.

"What happened?" I heard someone say. The doctors turned around and left, sonny was standing at the door looking at me shocked and with tears in her eyes.

"Chad!" she said. She placed a glass on the tabled and approached me.

I smiled, I liked the way she was relieved to see me awake. She hugged me and started crying in my chest. I rubbed her back and kissed her hair. Finally I could smell her vanilla shampoo.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled quietly, I was still a bit weak.

"No, I'm sorry, for hurting you. You ruined my relationship with Lucas but far worst I ruined you. I never thought I was so important to you to starve yourself. Do not do that again, you scared me to death!" she said.

I looked in her eye, those chocolate brown eyes, amazing.

"You are important to me, or else I wouldn't surely act that way with Lucas. I hope you two will figure things out" I said, convinced that maybe they are still together.

She stared a bit at me, "you are important to me, or else I wouldn't surely act that way with Lucas. I hope you two will figure things out" she said.

I closed my eyes in disappointment, she was right was a jerk for ruining her relationship, how could I?

"It's my entire fault, I ruined it, and I'm sorry Sonny."

"No, it was worth it after all, we couldn't make it work. I mean he lives here and we are from America, how could we have a serious relationship?" she said.

I smiled a bit, and she smiled back. I was in fairyland right now with the one I love in my arms, looking at me with that cute smile. Stupid cute!

I remembered about the co-star thing, I wanted to know why she said that we were only co-stars.

"What about the 'co-star' thing?" I asked.

She let go off me and sat on the seat near my hospital bed.

"What do you need to know about 'it'?" she asked back.

"Why did you say to the doctors that you were only my co-star?" I asked to specify what I wanted to hear.

"Well, it's a bit awkward, they asked a question and that was the best answer, although I didn't know what we were at that moment because of the fight, we were neither friends, or enemy, just co-stars" she said grabbed the coffee and took a sip.

"What was the question about to deny our friendship?" I asked, when I asked the question her eyes widened and she was going to spit the coffee out of her mouth but kept it in and swallowed hard.

"is it still a friendship? Or maybe should I ask was there ever a friendship? We were always fighting, we were enemies and can't stand each other for a minute" she said.

She was right, "yeah, but I'd love to be friends with you, I mean if you'd like, to stay with the same relation ship as we were its fine too!" I said a bit hesitating not wanting her to remain the enemy for me.

"I'd like to be friends as long as we stop fighting!" she said, I was delighted.

"Fine" I joked.

"Fine" she smiled.

"Good" I replied.

"Good" she repeated.

"So we're good?" I asked.

She grinned, "We're so good."

We immediately started laughing hysterically.

I remembered, with curiosity I asked again, "what was the question about?"

Her smile disappeared and frowned at my sudden remembering, "well…" she blushed, "they wanted to know if we ever had any sexual intercourse or something" she said as red as a tomato.

I never thought that kind of question would be asked, "so this hospital is sick isn't it? When could I leave?" I said trying to change the subject knowing it was getting pretty awkward. It worked her smile reappeared and the room was lightened back up. If I could tell her how much I love her?

**Please I need reviews or else I won't upload. I don't know what you think of the story. I'll stop uploading if I don't find reviews.**


	12. Perfect

**Chapter 12: Perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Sonny POV

Chad was out of the hospital in no time. The doctors ordered him to rest and prescribed him vitamins. He was so excited now that he barely could resist.

Today we had to shoot the same scene of our first rehearsal. I was excited too. I woke up because the light hit my eyes. I opened my eyes and the sun rays from the window lit the room. I thought that I closed the curtains before getting to sleep.

"Good morning sunshine. How was your sleep?" a voice asked. It was familiar; I repositioned my eyes on the person. I saw a tall, blonde guy with sandy hair and blue sky eyes; I was lost in his eyes.

"I brought breakfast for my favorite girl" he said.

I smiled, "thanks Chad, you're so sweet!"

He placed the tray on my bed. It was really appetizing. There were pancakes croissants and even a bowl with strawberries and whipped cream. There was a glass with orange juice and a small rose with a card attached to it. I opened the card:

Dear Sonshine,

I made breakfast for you it is an apologizing gift for what you went trough these few weeks that we met and the days in Italy. Remember I will always be here for you. You're my favorite girl sonny.

Love Chad.

He was so romantic –when he wanted to- although we aren't together he is still acting sweet with me.

I looked at the tray; there was a lot of food for only one person. Chad went for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked.

He turned to face me, with a confused look.

"Come," I patted the space on the bed near me, "join me!" I said.

"No, I'll get something else for me. I mean I don't want to disturb" he said.

"Come on Chad. You don't want to leave me alone, do you? You already disturbed my sleep, I need company" I said and patted the same place.

The bed was double so there was space for two people. He smiled and came to sit near me. I placed the tray between us and grabbed a piece of pancake with a fork and fed it to Chad.

He giggled and did the same to me with the same fork (isn't it romantic…awww). We ate everything but we ended with whipped cream all over our faces.

"You look cute" I said giggling at his face, he was like an old man with whipped cream as a beard.

"oh yeah" he said and leaned forward a small space between us, "I could give you some of my cuteness!" he said and smirked.

He grabbed me from my head and pulled me closer causing me to brush my face to his and getting whipped cream on my face too.

We started throwing it to each other. Suddenly I fell over the bed sheets that where crumpled on the floor but Chad was quick enough to catch me and I fell on top of him.

We were an inch away from each other, I could feel his breath on my cheek, I stared in his eyes and all I could see were pools of blue.

He leaned in and I know where this was going, but I didn't pull away and did the same. After all I like him too and I am a bit in love with him I can admit it.

He brushed his lips to mine and kissed me very passionately, not eagerly as he kissed me on the plane but was full of … 'love'. It felt like heaven his tongue searched mine but he pulled back after a few minutes and looked at me searching some kind of expression. I simply smiled; he smiled too and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

We stared in each others eyes for a couple of minutes in silence, still lying on top of him.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me." He asked.

I smirked, "is it a date? Is Chad Dylan Cooper asking a Random on a date?" I asked, I always liked teasing him.

"Hey, I kissed a Random, I punched a guy for a Random, I was in hospital for a Random too, and I broke with my girlfriend for a Random. So what else?" he said jokingly.

"Is start liking a Random and going out with her makes you one of us?" I asked.

"No, I would never be a Random. But I want to go out with a Random tough" he said looking at me.

"Well good because if you would like to be a Random we surely won't accept you." I said.

"Of course not, I would be a high level actor in a low rated show I would be wasted!" he said smiling.

I made a pout as a sign that I was offended, "ahh is my poor sunshine offended?" he asked in a baby voice.

I nodded; "I know exactly what would help you" he said and pulled me in for another kiss. I liked this kiss too because it was simple and sweet.

We stood up and entwined our hands, "I would love to go out with you by the way" I said all flirty.

"yessss!" he screamed.

"Well, you look kind of happy!" I said giggling.

"I'm not happy I'm more than happy" he said smiling wide.

"Now we have to get ready or we will be late for the rehearsal" I said remembering the rehearsals.

"Yeah right!" he said and before leaving my room to go change he pecked me and left.

I went to the bathroom got a shower and changed into a tall off shoulder and jeans shorts.

I applied few make up because the crew will apply make up later on set, I pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I looked good; I went down the lobby with tawni and some body guards with me because of the screaming fans.

Chad was already there, signing some autographs and taking some pictures, he looked at me and winked. I smiled at him, "hey, can you please sign her autograph sonny?" the interpreter said. A little girl approached with a notebook and a pen.

"Of course sweetie, what's your name?" I asked the girl and looked at the interpreter.

"Her name is Sara." He said.

I grabbed the notebook and signed for her. More came but it was time to go, I walked to Chad and we walked together to the limo.

We arrived at the set where we were last time, the director approached Chad.

"Hey, welcome back Cooper. Come on and show us how your acting is valuable" he said with a smile.

Chad nodded and we headed separate ways for hair, make up and clothing.

We were ready now we got into our places, me on the piano, Chad outside and 'my father' beside me reading the bible.

"ACTION!" the director said.

I started playing the piano, (of course I know how to play the piano) the doorbell ring, I got up and answered there was Chad.

I closed it again as it was supposed to be and he knocked on the door, "come on Jamie, open the door please," he said.

I opened the door and moved forward and he moved back, "what do you want?" I said quietly.

"You're not in a good mood," he said with a sigh. He was a great actor. I could see the moments when last time he didn't have the time to answer me because he fainted.

"You don't miss a thing!" I smiled sarcastically.

"Listen Jamie, I was hoping we could run lines together" he said. I nodded in understanding, "okay so that just no body knows right?"

"Well I just figured we could surprise everyone with how good I get" he said smiling.

"Like we could be secret friends?" I asked smiling.

"Exactly, exactly, like you're reading my mind!" he said grinning.

My smile faded, "great maybe you could read mine" I said.

We looked at each other in silence and I turned around and got in,

"Jamie, Jamie I can't just be your friend" he said.

"London look I thought I saw something in you, something good, but I was very wrong" I said and closed the door.

I waited in silence and then "DAMN IT!" he shouted and 'my father' opened the door in anger. Chad ran down the stairs and "CUT!" shouted the director.

"Perfect absolutely perfect, sonny you actually know how to act. Extraordinary, congratulations" he said.

**Please review and tell me what do you think, because I am making a lot of work by writing the exact words of a walk to remember patiently and I need reviews to tell me how am I going please.**


	13. The special date

**Chapter 13: The special date.**

**Disclaimer: I don't SWAC.**

~Sonny POV~

After the rehearsals we were brought back to our hotel. Chad told me to meet him in the lobby at 7pm for our date.

I asked Tawni and Portlyn for help. Portlyn brought accessories and make up. Tawni brought the dress, shoes and other make up.

I got a warm shower; it felt relaxing tough I was trying not to get nervous. I was nervous for my date with Lucas but I am feeling more nervous for this date.

I got out of the shower with a night gown wrapped around me.

Tawni and Portlyn were getting ready by taking out the things from the bag. They pointed for the seat –in front of the mirror- to sit down. I obeyed. While Tawni did my make up, Portlyn did my hair. At last after half an hour I was ready I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I was amazingly pretty.

My hair was curled and pulled up form different kind of places. My make up was perfect; simple and not too much.

I turned around to see Tawni with a wonderful dress. (The same gold one she wore at the _**2009 Kids' Choice Awards**_)

"I bought it for you, it should fit you perfectly" she said smiling handing the dress to me.

"These are the shoes" Portlyn said pointing to a pair of high heel. (The same with the same dress)

I got in the bathroom and changed. The dress had the zipper so Tawni came in and helped me with it.

I was finally ready; it was 6.30pm so we were early.

"Promise me you'll give me every detail" Tawni said.

"I promise" I said.

"And promise me you'll use protection incase you'll go on a different level" she said.

I was shocked at her words.

"Tawni, it's just a date. We're not officially a couple too" I said with a shocking tone.

"Sonny, remember you're dating Chad Dylan Cooper and not just any other guy. I know how a date with Chad is!" Portlyn said.

I gasped, "You did 'it', with Chad?" I asked surprised.

"No silly. I didn't let him but don't think he didn't try to" she said innocently.

I was getting worried, "he won't try it with me. He even says I'm his favorite girl" I said defensibly.

"Yeah, I heard that a lot!" she said rolling her eyes.

Tawni looked at us, I doubted about this date.

"Now don't worry, you can count on us if you ever need something" Tawni said.

I looked at her and she looked concerned.

"I will tell Zora to stay in the vents above this hotel room for any emergency" Tawni said.

I felt a bit more relaxed. Zora is good at pranks and she would interrupt the moment with any good prank.

"It's time" I said looking at the clock which showed 6.45pm.

I grabbed the purse and with Tawni, Portlyn and two body guards following, I headed to the lobby. Chad was already there, I was so nervous that I could barely move.

"Hey Sonshine, you're ready?" he asked taking my hand.

"Ready as I can be!" I said with a nervous tone.

I glanced back at Tawni and Portlyn they grinned at me and waved, I waved back.

We got into the limo, he sat near me and the two body guards sat in front of us.

"Hey, you look beautiful, have I told you yet?" he asked smiling at me.

"No, for the matter of fact you said it for the first time" I said trying to look sweet.

"Well, that must be because you hypnotized me" he said giggling.

I giggled too but I wasn't doing well at trying to hide my nervousness, in fact I had my arms all sweaty.

He looked at me confused but before he could ask something the limo stopped.

"We're here!" one of the body guards said.

I sighed in relief, saved by the guards! We got out of the limo, we were at the beach. I had to take my shoes off and we reached a path full of roses that led us to a table for two. I was without word. I couldn't possibly think that a date with Chad Dylan Cooper would be that romantic.

"Oh my god, Chad this is beautiful!" I said still looking at the amazing scene.

"Yes you are!" he said looking at me. I blushed. He pulled the chair for me and I sat down. He went to his chair and sat down.

The evening was fantastic; he got up from the table and grabbed my hand.

"May I have this dance?" he said smiling putting his hand out for me to take it.

"Chad there's no music!" I said.

"Really Sonny? Really?" he said and suddenly the music started. (First dance by Justin Bieber)

I got up from chair and took his hand. He pulled me closer by the waist I put my hands around his neck and we closed the distance between us.

"Why did you choose this sing?" I asked.

"Because it's called First Dance and it is our fist dance actually!" he said.

"Thank you for the evening Chad, this was very romantic considering it came from Chad Dylan Cooper!" I said smiling and kissed his cheek.

"I have my moments!" he said and leaned in. he kissed me slowly and gently; he pulled back, "this is just the beginning. The night is young and you have other surprises!" he said and smirked.

**Review, Review and again Review. I opened a poll which states whether I should change the rating to M, you know Channy are getting a bit closed. Please vote, the more you vote the more I could upload stories fast because I don't have much episodes that I can upload without the voting whether or not to change the rating. Thx matdia19! Xoxo.**


	14. Plan 'Zora' is cancelled

**Chapter 14: Plan 'Zora' is cancelled.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

After the dancing, Chad led me to a small cottage on the beach. We got in and my heart skipped a beat.

The cottage was beautifully decorated but what concerned me was that there was that there was a double bed. The cottage had 3 rooms; a bedroom with living in it, small kitchen and a bathroom.

"Why are we here?" I asked a bit worried. Believe me, my tone showed that I was worried.

He looked at me, "it's a surprise!" he smirked.

I felt a sudden nervousness; I went into the bathroom and threw up. Great! Now I have to tell him the truth and why I am acting so nervous and worried!

I felt two hands on my shoulder, one pulled my hair back and the other rubbed my back gently.

"Sonny, are you ok? What's wrong?" Chad asked.

I stood up and washed lightly my face. Good thing the girls applied water-proof make up.

"I'm a bit nervous!" I said truthfully.

"I can see that! But about what?" he asked.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch. He followed and sat beside me, waiting for my explanation.

"Well, when Tawni and Portlyn where doing my make up they did warn me about a few things that confused me!" I said.

I didn't look at him because I felt embarrassment.

"Tawni begged me that if we had to move on a different level I'll be sure that we use protection" I paused but Chad didn't talk.

"I frowned at Tawni's words and told her that we were only going on a date and that we weren't together!" I paused again but Chad stayed silent.

"Then Portlyn exclaimed that I was going out with Chad Dylan Cooper not any normal guy! She told me that you tried with her but she didn't let you" I said.

I looked at him and he looked at me, "now I am more worried. When I saw the double bed and everything so romantic… ahh I feel utterly awkward telling this to you!" I said frowning.

"Are still… I mean" he said, feeling a bit awkward to with the situation.

"Virgin? Yes" I said continuing his sentence.

"Chad I want to make my first time special, with someone special!" I said. "You are special tough!"

"I could make it special if you want to!" he said in a sweet voice and touched my cheek with his thumb.

"No you couldn't. I want to be sure of it. I want it with someone that I truly love not just because you did 'it' with every girl you date" I said I was sorry to offend him but I couldn't say it any better. I was a bit mad too, because he thought of me the same as the others.

"Sonny, I didn't do 'it' with everyone, you described me as some kind of gigolo or a playboy. I can admit sometimes I used my dates but not always" he said looking deeply into my eyes.

"I-I love you Sonny, you're my favorite girl!" he said.

_~Flashback~_

"_He even says I'm his favorite girl" I said defensibly._

"_Yeah, I heard that a lot!" Portlyn said rolling her eyes._

_~end of flashback~_

"Chad, you already said it to other girls. You seduce them by saying that their 'your favorite girl'!" I said harshly. I felt tears building in my eyes.

He sat back and rested his head on the couch, "wow you were informed well!" he said and sighed.

"I guess, this is it, I could sleep on the couch you get the bed" he said. He got up and opened a small closet, he grabbed some blankets and got a shorts and a top. He threw the shorts and the top to me, "you can sleep in those" he said.

I looked at the clothes they were man clothes but I didn't say anything and went into bathroom taking my purse with me. I texted Tawni:

Plan Zora cancelled. Sonny xxx.

Why? Did you do it? Always pretty xxx.

No, we're in a cottage on a beach. We're sleeping here and I told him that I don't want to do it. Sonny xxx.

Oh ok, goodnight then. Always pretty xxx.

Goodnight. Sonny xxx.

I looked in the mirror, what an awkward date. I was going to take off my dress when I remembered it had the zipper at the back I couldn't get it off.

Oh my god, I had to ask Chad!

~Chad POV~

I changed into a shorts, the guy that rented me this place sure has style! Suddenly I heard someone calling.

"Chad!" Sonny called.

"Yes?" I said.

She opened the bathroom door, "could you help me with the dress? It has a zipper." She said.

"Yeah sure, turn around" I ordered. She did as I said.

I grabbed the head of the zipper and started to pull it down. Oh my god, she back started showing she didn't wear a bra. I could feel my hand sweating.

The zipper was pulled all down.

"Thanks" she said and turned around to look at me and holding her dress.

"You're welcome" I said with a nervous tone.

I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes; I couldn't control myself and pulled her into a deep kiss. She didn't pull back and kissed me while still holding the dress up so it wouldn't fall. I could feel her stiffen when I touched her bare back to pull her closer to me.

She pulled back still looking at me.

"Chad-" she said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I couldn't resist" I said looking apologetically.

~Sonny's POV~

I could see disappointment and sadness in his eyes. I couldn't do it, I didn't know if I love him but I knew that I liked him a lot and that I cared for him. What should I do?

**A/N; yeah what should I do? Should I change the rating to M or leave to T+? You tell me rate I will not update the next because I don't know what to do in it. Vote, vote, vote. And review by the way, give me ideas.**


	15. Love

**A/N hey everyone I had to make up my mind. Even though I opened a poll so everyone could vote, only one voted and it was a yes! But some reviewed and told me to leave it to T rating so I had to make my mind because I wasn't uploading anything and I have many ideas to share with you in my story. So for now I am going to leave to T rating but I will leave the poll open. If no one will vote I will have to end the voting with turning the rating to M or not update at all! Please vote and review because I am not getting so many comments and I am feeling confused of whether to change the rating or even stop the story! Please if you want me to continue review and again review!**

**Chapter 15: Love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

I changed into my shorts and top. I got into the bedroom to find Chad watching TV.

"Hey, want to watch a movie or something?" he asked, looking at me.

"Sure" I said and sat beside him.

"You know mans clothes look good on you!" he said. I smiled and looked at his bare chest, he was so perfect. I knew he was looking at me, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of his chest. His abs showed perfectly, I never knew that Chad was so toned.

"Sonny, why are you staring at my chest?" he said smiling. He knew he was making me lose my mind.

I felt awkward, "nothing, just nothing!" I said feeling blood arouse my cheek and I knew then that I was red as a tomato with blush.

"Really Sonny? Is it really?" he said. I looked at him. He had this flirty face, the same face that seduces every girl.

"Stop doing that!" I snapped.

"What am I doing?" he asked with a tone that makes you believe he's doing anything.

"Stop doing that flirty face, it isn't working with me Chad!" I said.

He grinned, "Yeah, it sure isn't" he said.

I slapped his arm playfully; he rubbed and groaned bit acting like I had hurt him. He is such a drama! Then after we giggled all of a sudden he got serious.

"Listen Sonny, the thing I told you earlier, I really meant it" he said and held my hand.

"About what?" I asked feeling like an electrical shock passing through the hand he held.

"Sonny, I really do love you! I never felt this way about a girl not to mention a Random!" he said and he stared at me.

Was he really saying this? Actually the question is, is Chad Dylan Cooper admitting that he loves a random?

I had a sudden mixed of feelings and emotion; I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I loved Chad, he was special and I cared for him a lot but I never really thought that I'd fall in love with him. How could I tell him? He was still looking at me, I felt pity for him, and how could I tell him that I didn't feel the same. I was feeling nervous and over stressed so I just didn't talk and leaned in.

I crushed my lips against his slowly and softly. He didn't pull back and kissed me back.

~Chad's POV~

She didn't say it back she just looked at me and then kissed me. I felt a bit down maybe she doesn't feel the same but I just kissed her back. I placed my hand on the back of her neck to bring her close, the distance between us was closed. We pulled back for breath, and she looked at me panting, when I was going to talk again she placed her finger on my lips.

"Chad, stop it and kiss me, please" she said.

I brought her near and kissed her passionately. She sat on her knees and stood up without breaking the kiss, I stood up too and she pulled me to the bed she laid down and pulled me on her. I was a bit confused, first she told she wanted to be special and the one she truly loves then she is hear pulling me to the bed and onto her.

I opened my eyes to look at her, she broke up the kiss to breath, "Sonny, are yo-"I was cut off by her kissing me roughly, and pulling me by my shoulders.

I got on top of her, and started kissing her neck; she moaned softly, I could see she liked it. Maybe she did love me and wanted to prove it to me.

I pulled us a side, and we were laying on the bed side by side, I put my hand under her shirt and she didn't stiffen or anything, she continued kissing me. I went back on top of her and started to pull her shirt up, I could feel her back and I pulled her top up to reveal her breast. Oh for god sake! I was losing it, she was so perfect. My dream was coming true I had Sonny in my arms, and we were in the process to make love. I suddenly felt my face wet, I opened my eyes to look at the girl I love with tears streaming down her eyes.

I pulled back, "Sonny" I said.

"no, please Chad continue I'm fine, please do what you have to do and just ignore me!" she said and tried to pull me to kiss her again, while more tears escaped her eyes.

What was she saying? How could I ignore her? I loved her for god sake!

"Sonny, what are you saying? I love you for who you are and not just to have sex with you! What has gotten into you? Stop being silly, Sonny pleases" I said, feeling her hurt that she thought I might use her. She's not any kind of girl I could use for a one night stand or because I needed sex, she's Sonny Monroe the best girl I ever met. The love of my life! I'm not Chad Dylan Cooper I'm just Chad.

She started crying, I pulled her to me, even though I could feel her breast against my chest I didn't feel any shock, I was so worried about her.

"Sorry, sorry, you hate me now. I know you do. How could I be so stupid to order you to do this? I was trying to make you forget your confession-"a sob escaped her mouth.

I rubbed her back, "I can't tell you that I love you Chad, I don't know if I do feel that way, please Chad forgive me" she said, crying like a baby. I felt hurt that she didn't love, or at least she didn't know if she loved me.

But how could I not forgive her, I mean I love her and she said she hated me just a few days ago, I ruined her relationship with Lucas and I always annoyed her back at home. She forgiven me when I ruined her date why shouldn't I, she even stayed with me at the hospital, and always took care of me after that.

"Yes, I forgive you Sonny, I love you, and even if you don't feel the same I could always wait for you. Ohh sweetie, stop crying and don't worry about me, I hate seeing my sonshine crying" I said trying to comfort her.

She stopped crying after a while and rested her head on my chest and pulled me into a hug, I squeezed her a bit and kissed her forehead. After some time passed I looked down at her and she was sleeping, she looked peaceful and that was what I wanted. I pulled her hair out of her face, kissed her forhead, "I love you sonshine" I said. I closed my eyes to sleep.

I was happy, I has Sonny in my arms and finally I confessed my feelings, even though she doesn't love me but she said I am special for her and she cared about me that's good, right? I could wait forever for her, and now I feel relieved.

**Please tell me what you think. I made bit hotness and turned it into romance because of the confusion I had about the rating. Please review and tell me what you think, if it was good or bad?**


	16. Virgin Mary?

**Chapter 16: Virgin Mary?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Chad's POV~

I rolled in my sleep and I felt a sudden feeling of loneliness. I opened my eyes, I could swear that Sonny slept beside me last night, but something interrupted my thoughts. I smelled food, someone was cooking and I was surely hungry.

I went into the bathroom washed my face and did my hair, I got out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. I was amazed, Sonny was making breakfast, with the same top and shorts that was with last night.

I approached her and wrapped my hands around her waist, "hey beautiful, how you feeling?" I asked.

She turned around with a huge smile on her face; I was so happy that she smiled again after the incident last night, "I'm fine Chad. Are you hungry? I made breakfast for my wonderful boyfriend!" she said.

I grinned at the word 'boyfriend', "so I'm your boyfriend now" I said and chuckled, "and wonderful too! What happened to the annoying Sonny that used to argue with me all the time?" I asked.

"Everyone changes Chad, even you changed!" she said and served my food.

"How did I change?" I asked curious.

"You're sweeter to me, you cried for me, you got starved for me, and you broke the rules for me. I can't tell you all the changes because I wouldn't stop. All in all Chad Dylan cooper changed into my Chad" she said and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed her sweetly.

"I'll do anything for the one I love" I said. She stayed silent.

"Eat or it will get cold" she commanded.

She made pancakes. I grabbed the fork and sliced a piece, she was staring at me with huge eyes, "you didn't poison them, did you?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh just shut up, Chad!" she said grabbed a plate, served herself and started eating.

We finished our food and washed the dishes together. Yeah right I said washed the dishes, so what? Can't Chad Dylan Cooper change for the one he loves? She said it herself that I changed. I myself liked the new Chad.

I looked at my phone, I had a message. I opened it, it was Portlyn.

_Don't forget the rehearsals today at 10 am! Portlyn xxx._

Oh my god I totally forgot, I looked at the clock, and it was 9 am. We had to hurry up or we wouldn't get to the set in time.

"SONNY!" I yelled. She came into the bedroom immediately.

"mmhm."

"Hurry up, or we're going to be late for the rehearsals. We could call the limo but we will be absolutely late. We could call a cab" I suggested.

She nodded grabbed her things and we got out of the cottage, the body guards where still there, they followed us as soon as we got out of the cottage. I was shocked the limo was still there.

"Maybe we don't need a cab at all" I said.

We got into the limo and it drove us to the hotel where we were staying.

~Sonny's POV~

I went into my room I changed from my man shirt and shorts and got into the bathroom to have a shower. As soon as I ran the water, I could feel my whole stress body relaxing. Yes I was awfully stressed. About Chad, the movie, and everything.

I could hear someone in my room, "who's there?" I yelled.

"Your pretty caring forgotten friends" a voice yelled back. Tawni!

I got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me, and saw Tawni, Portlyn and Chad!

"And your lovely boyfriend, that is about to leave the sudden awkward moment" he said and left.

"Why didn't you tell me that Chad was here?" I asked.

They shrugged, wow fascinating; I had many explanations with just a shrug.

"So, you promised! What happened last night girl?" Tawni said.

"Lots of awkward things, I should say!" I said, while grabbing a tank top and sweatpants to get ready for rehearsal. Outside wasn't hot but not cold either, so I grabbed a track suit jacket and put it on.

"Start from the beginning" Portlyn said and they sat on the bed to hear my story. I grabbed a brush and brushed my hair. I pulled into a ponytail.

"Well, we went on a date on the beach; there was a path with roses that lead us to a table for two. We ate and danced to 'first dance' song. Then went for a walk, and he took me to a small cottage that was on the beach and it was beautiful!" I said taking a breath for the long talking.

"And?" Tawni said.

"and then he had to take off my dress after that I told him that I want my first time to be with the one I love because Tawni bought me a dress with the zipper on the back. So he confessed that he loves me" I said and was cut off.

"HE DID WHAT?" they shouted both of them shocked with eyes widened and mouths open wide nearly hitting the floor.

"He said he loved me" I said softly and quiet.

"Do you know that that's quite impossible to hear it from Chad Dylan Cooper? He even never tells it to his mum. His mum goes like 'bye honey, love you' and he's like 'yeah, bye'." Portlyn said mimicking Chad's voice.

I looked at her smiling and chuckled a bit, maybe he's changing" I said.

"No, honey he's not changing. You're changing him!" Tawni said.

"What did you say, when he said it?" Portlyn asked curious.

"Nothing, I just kissed him" I said, feeling like I'm being interrogated on an FBI mission.

"What?" Tawni said. "He confessed that he loves you and you didn't say anything? What kind of person are you?" she said, like I was some kind of inhuman thing.

"Tawni, I didn't say it back, because I wanted to be honest. I don't think I love him yet. I do like him and a lot but I never thought of actual love. I thought you could understand me. You know what I did after that I was giving him my dignity, my virginity because I felt pity for him, I I wanted to give him what he wanted" I said in tears.

"So you did it?" Portlyn asked.

"No, because I broke out in tears as soon as he pulled me shirt up, I wasn't sure of it. I humiliated myself in front of Hollywood's star. He pulled back immediately, and didn't want to continue because he didn't want to push, he said he loved and he didn't want to make do things because I felt pity for him, he wanted to make it special too" I said nearly crying.

Tawni and Portlyn hugged me and comfort me, "I don't know what to do, I mean he loves me a lot and I can see it and I can't give him what he wants because I believe in pure love and all those stupid things" I said. Then I heard the door barge open, Chad!

The girls backed up and he pulled me on his lap and cradled me, "Sonny, stop crying, pure love isn't stupid. I want to make it special too. If I wouldn't love and care about you I would have continued yesterday and ignored you like you said I should do, but I love you and I respect you so don't feel awful Sonny. Please don't be" he said and kissed my forehead.

The girls stared at us in awe, "stop staring you guys, we aren't a movie" I said.

"All we need is popcorn and believe me if you were a movie you be sure to win the Oscars" Portlyn said.

We laughed and left the hotel to go to the set to shoot more scenes. We were at a school, everyone was ready and we all got separated to do our hair, makeup and get dressed up.

"ok, guys we are going to do the scene were Jamie gets embarrassed in front of the whole school, with a disgusting poster and London defends her. Get on your spots everybody" the director said.

We all got our spot Tawni was doing the part of Belinda; Nico was doing the part of Eric. We were on our positions, "ACTION" the director yelled.

I started walking in the hall and Belinda stopped me, "Jamie" she said running at me.

I turned around to look at her; "hi" she said "hi" I replied.

"Listen, I just want you to know, no heart feel8ing" she shook her head with the word no, "London and I are way over" she nodded.

"I really don't know what you're talking about!" I said. I continued to avoid her by walking ahead.

"Jamie, you'd be so beautiful if you knew how to do your make up." She sighed. I looked at her pointless.

"Come on, eat lunch with me!" she said and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the cafeteria.

"Okay" I said and followed.

"You want a tic tac?" she sake while walking into the cafeteria.

"No" I said following up.

"Okay" she said leaving the conversation.

She went to a table shook her head to say hi to a few people, while I looked around at everyone staring at me.

Tawni/Belinda stopped in her traces with a piece of paper in her hand and looked at it; I went from behind her and looked at it too. I could actually laugh at how they put my face into a picture of some girl with a bikini with her hand on her butt and 'virgin Mary?' written on it. But this was supposed to be sad so I acted sad and shocked.

Everyone was giggling, and looking at me, "wow" she said and I took a look at the paper.

"Is that you?" she said and grinning.

"nice butt!" she said sarcastically.

I acted that I felt the whole cafeteria turning around I breathed heavily, and started to look at everyone in the cafeteria laughing at me.

My eyes were in tears, I turned around to leave but someone stopped e and hugged me, obviously I knew it was Chad, but I acted surprised. I stayed in his arms.

"look, this isn't about me ok, this is about you" he said looking me in the eyes, trying to calm me down. He pushed a chair away and walked to the guys I turned around looking at him.

With shock in my eyes and still breathing heavily I looked at Chad acting as London.

~Chad's POV~

I pushed the chair away, Sonny was a great actress you could feel her like she was sad and scared even though she was acting.

I grabbed the paper from Belinda's hand or Tawni call it what you like, and headed to Dean that was been playing by Devon, he sat up and grinned at the paper grabbed out of my hand and I put my hands on my hips looking pissed.

"Hey man, I knew what you where thinking when you walked up, I had no idea this was underneath all that" he said pointing at Sonny/Jamie.

I smiled and nodded, I pushed him,"ohh," he said and pushed me again.

Portlyn that was acting as Tracy stood up, "Dean stop it" she said trying to break us up.

He turned on her and pointed to her, "you stay out of this" he said. When he turned around I punched him slowly into his face, it was for the film that looked real, and he turned around acting as it was a real punch he went to Portlyn and rested on his knew. In the mean time everyone got up to see the fight and rounded us.

I breathed heavily as if I was trying to get my breath after the punch, a guy placed his hand in between me and Devon/ Dean and Dean turned around and pushed the guy out of the way.

He pointed to the guy and spitted on the floor, he pointed at me,"we're trough" he said in angry tone.

"That's alright" I said and turned around.

"We're trough" he repeated. I walked to Sonny/Jamie that was still shocked.

"We're trough forever" he said with an angry tone. Everyone stayed still in the cafeteria.

I went to Sonny/ Jamie cupped her face,"you're ok?" I asked she nodded.

"You made a mistake London" he continued saying. I bent down to grab my school back, "let's get you out of her" I said to Sonny/Jamie.

And left the cafeteria, with everyone still starring at us, we were out of the set, "you're a chicken shit" Devon/Dean said.

"CUT!" the director yelled.

"Fascinating, amazing" he said.

I looked at Sonny, "you were so real" I said.

"I can't just act funny, so it seems" she said and I kissed her.

**It is a bit long I know but I had to make a bit of rehearsing in this chapter. I hoped you liked it and please review and tell me how I am going so far. Bdw vote for the ratings and I will upload more chapters if you vote and review.**


	17. You're in two places at once

**Chapter 17: You're in two places at once.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~sonny's POV~

We weren't yet finished after the scene of the cafeteria; we were complemented by many people, when I say we I mean me and Chad.

We were going to do the scene after the part of the cafeteria so we will finish that piece.

We got our places and that means in the stairs Chad put his hand on my shoulder –in a comfort way- and I was with my hand crossed at my chest.

"and action" the director said.

We started going down the stairs me breathing heavily and looking scared and humiliated and Chad looking worried and caring.

We stopped at the end of the stairs and Chad made a concerned look on his face, "Jamie, baby, I'm sorry" he said whispering but anyone could hear him with a sweet tone, "okay, they are animals alright?" he said sweetly while I nodded in a way to trying to convince herself that it was okay. He sighed in a concerned way, he touched my hair, and "do you want me to take you home?" he asked. I nodded still breathing heavily more like hyperventilating.

"okay, let's get out of here" he said and pulled me with him.

"and CUT!" the director said.

We smiled, the director approached, "so we have many scenes ready" he said. He was right we had the scene where London acts cool in front of his friends when Jamie told him to see him later for practice, and the scene where London goes to apologize to Jamie about the way he acted and the scene of the cafeteria and even the scene where London asks permission to Reverend Sullivan to go out with Jamie.

There are more scenes ready like the one where London after the scene at the cafeteria he acts caring in front of her house and asks her to go out with her.

"Ok tonight we are going to do the date and the scenes were she says she's sick" the director said. I was nervous about the scene where Jamie says she's sick, I walked a walk to remember before and I always cried in that part and the fact that I was acting as Jamie made me nervous.

"Ok you could have a two hour break we will meet back at the place we are going to shoot the scenes at 6.00pm. Thank you for now and good job" he said.

We were exhausted, we worked from 10 am and it was already 4 pm. We went at our hotel and I just stumbled on the couch and Chad sat next to me.

"Hey, you seem tired" he said putting his hand around my shoulder.

I rest my head on his shoulder "I'm exhausted" I said. He giggled.

"We can have an hour rest if you want, let's go" he said he grabbed my hand and I followed him in his room. He sat on the bed and got under the covers he set the alarm for 5 pm and patted the space near him to get next to him. I went next to him under the covers and cuddled up to him, he placed his hand under my neck and the hand wrapped around my waist.

"I love you, Sonshine" he said.

"I know Chad" I said and he kissed my forehead.

We slept in each other's arms.

~one hour later~

I opened my eyes because I heard something ringing, "mhmm, give me five more minutes" I mumbled.

"Come on sleepy head, we need to go to work" he said and started tickling me to wake up.

I laughed my eyes out, "ST-O-P I-T CH-A-D!" I said laughing.

He stopped and kissed my nose, "come on we need to get ready" he said and we got up from the bed. I went to my room grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. I got out and went into the living room, Chad was already there waiting for me.

"Let's go" he said, grabbed my hand and we went down to the lobby. Everyone was there and we all got into the limo.

We arrived at a place where we were going to shoot the date scene and the further up we were going to shoot the scene were Jamie says she's sick.

We got ready with makeup, hair and clothes and took our places. The place was wonderful it was a restaurant looking over a lake and it wasn't dark already there were a bit sunlight's showing, very romantic I thought to myself.

"Action" the director yelled.

We started walking hand in hand "I can't believe you asked my father's permission" I said smiling and looking at Chad/London.

"It's no big deal, he was cool about it anyway" he said looking at me and smiling while still walking.

We approached the table and he pulled the chair for me I sat down, "thank you" I said sweetly. He sat in his place. The waiter gave me the menu, "this is for you" he said and I grabbed the menu from his hand.

"Thank you very much" I said very shyly.

"Would you like to start off with something to drink?" he asked Chad/London and Chad/London grabbed the menu from the waiters hand.

"Sweet tea please" I said sweetly looking at the waiter and at Chad/London.

"Make that for two" he said.

"Alright, right away" the waiter said and left.

We looked from the menu and into each other's eyes,"umm, this restaurant is really nice are you sure this is ok?" I asked with an unconvinced tone and looking unconvinced too.

"Don't even worry about it okay" he said and looked into my eyes.

"Okay" I whispered and nodded.

"Choose whatever you want" he said.

We giggled, and broke our gaze, "so" he said "what will it be?" he asked.

"CUT" the director said.

We looked at each other, the stunts came and put used plates on the table, like we were eating we grabbed our forks the glasses were filled with the drinks and everything seemed ready, "ok guys you were great now please keep it great, so ACTION" he yelled.

I started 'eating' "is everything ok?" the waiter said.

I looked up at him, "mhmm, mhm" and nodded, he grabbed the plate, "thank you very much" I said politely.

He pointed at London's plate, "yeah me too, thanks" he said. He went out with our plates. Chad/London sighed.

We looked at a couple dancing, I looked at Chad/London with a small type of smirk, but keeping it in character, "would you like to dance?" I asked sweetly.

He got like serious but still sweet, "uhh sorry" he smiled, "I don't dance" he said.

"Me neither, I mean," I sighed "not usually in front of anybody" I said as like confessing some secret.

"Well, now I mean I don't- a-s if-f I can't" he said scrambling words acting sort of nervous.

"Everybody can dance" I said, "come on you can't be that bad" I said with a puppy face.

I shrugged, he smiled. "Please" I begged, "for me" I said.

He acted like thinking, "Come on" I said and got up he got up too.

We walked to the dance floor, we acted like hesitating how to wrap our hand and he wrapped his one hand around my waist and the other kept my hand higher, I put my free hand on his arm and started swaying.

"Woo" I said because he stepped on my feet and we pulled a bit back.

"Sorry, I told you I was bad at this" he said smiling and laughing a bit he sighed nervously.

"But you did warn me right" I said looking into his eyes.

"That's right" he said nodding. We chuckled a bit and broke our gaze. We continued swaying at the music.

"So, umm what's number one on your list?" he asked.

I shook my head in a no sign, I smiled and he smiled too. "Okay" he said "uhh number one on my list is getting out of bouvard" he said. (I don't know what he said but I thought he said bouvard, maybe it's the school name)

I shook my head" I don't think getting out it's going to be your problem" I said. "you're more like figuring out what you're going to do when you get somewhere" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean you can do anything" I said and we continued swaying to the music.

"CUT" the director said.

We pulled apart, and looked for what was going to happen next.

"ok now I need you to get in the car and drive this rode here-" he said pointing to the road and continued explaining to Chad everything while why were putting more make up.

We got into the car, "ACTION" the director yelled. He started the car and drove "where are we going?" I asked.

"Just, a little long you'll see" he said.

"Cut" the director yelled. We stopped the car, the stunts put the car in front of a sign 'welcome to Virginia' and we got in it.

"ACTION" the director yelled.

We got out of the car. Chad/London came running to my side of the car, "come on, come on, come on" he said rapidly. He grabbed my hand, "let's go" and he started running and I followed, "what are we doing?" I asked.

He stopped, "okay, okay," he said grabbed both of my hands, "uhh stand there" he said.

"Alright" I said. "One foot there" he said pointing to my feet. "Okay" I said and obeyed, "and one foot there" I said and obeyed too, "okay."

I looked at him and sighed, waiting for him to explain, "You're acting like you're a crazy person. What's going on?" I asked smiling and acting a bit excited.

"Okay, right now, you're straddling the state line" he said and smiled.

I looked at him and bent a bit my head for him to explain more with a smile still on my face; "okay" I said and shook my head.

He looked back at the sign, and pointed at it, "You're in two places at once" he said sweetly. I looked at the sign and grinned we laughed and I jumped on him and hugged him, he swayed me around.

"CUT" the director said, "very good, to both of you, now the last part of the date, what's left okay?" he said. We both nodded. He took us back were the restaurant was and went to a different part but still near the lake.

We got into the car, and we were overlooking the lake"ACTION."

"Okay" Chad/London said with sticker tattoos in his hand, "butterfly, rose bud or stars?" he asked, pointing to the sticker.

I shook my head, "you choose" I said, looking at him.

He looked at the stickers "butterflies" he said showing me the stickers.

"Okay" I said sweetly.

"So," he said, "where do you want it?" he asked.

I looked at my shoulder, "mm" I mumbled, "right here," I said and pulled the sleeve down to show my shoulder I pulled my hair back.

He looked at me and then at me shoulder, "okay" he said and attached the tattoo sticker on my shoulder, he pulled the paper back, and I looked at it admiringly, and looked back at him.

He blew on it to dry, and smiled. I looked at him with lovingly eyes, he touched my shoulder sweetly and I looked at his hand as he touched me. He pulled his hand back slowly and looked at me; we stared at each other smiling with loving eyes.

"Cut" the director shouted. We still looked at each other. "You were amazing you nearly made us cry, wonderful Chad sonny" he said.

We had the last scene of the date, the kiss scene exactly.

We were in our place for the scene, "ACTION" the director yelled.

We walked on the 'bridge' hand in hand, "how can you see places like this?" I said looking around.

"I have moments like this and not believe" I said looking at Chad/London.

"You're lucky to be so sure" he said, I pulled away from his hand and walked forward.

I smiled at the wind on my face, "it's like the wind, I can't see it but I feel it" I said sighing and looking up.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

I didn't respond immediately, "I feel wonder and beauty" I sighed. "Joy, love, I mean it's, its kind of everything" I turned around to face Chad/London.

He looked at me and we stared a bit at each other, "may I kiss you?" he asked softly.

"I might be bad at it" I said looking at him.

He smiled, "its not possible" he said and walked closer, and leaned in slowly, I closed my eyes as his lips crashed on mine and he kissed me softly.

We pulled back again, he stayed close to me and grabbed my hands, I stayed with my head lowered,"Jamie" he whispered, I looked at him.

"I love you" he said softly.

I looked deep into his eyes acting a bit shocked, we stayed without saying anything for a few seconds.

"Now, will be the time to say something" he said half smiling.

"I told you not to fall in love with me" I said/ whispered.

We looked into each other's eyes, and he leaned again and kissed me, sweet and pulled back, he leaned his forehead on mine and he looked at me, I kept my gaze low, he kissed my forehead.

"CUT" the director, yelled.

**So how do you like it so far? Please review because you can't imagine how hard it is to make the sketch from the film, I have to hear it, write it, watch their actions, and then turn them to the real Chad and sonny in a blink. Its driving crazy please tell me if I'm doing good, because if I'm not doing good I will stop and not waste my time doing this. Please review and tell me. Thx try to understand, this chapter took me two and a half hours to write it.**


	18. I'm sick

**Chapter 18: I'm sick.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

We still at rehearsal after the scene of the date, what was left was, the scene of the confession- I named it.

I had to change my clothes, hair and they just added a bit of make up to make me look whiter.

"So guys this is the street, were this scene will take place" the director said pointing to the street where we are going to do the scene. "Portlyn, Nico, Tawni and Devon, get in this pub here. Act like you're playing billiard, okay?" he said, they went into their places. "now Portlyn Tawni, you go take your places behind the door of the pub so that when I say action and Sonny and Chad will start walking you get out of the pub and stop in front of them look at them and continue walking, by crossing the street, okay?" he said they nodded.

"everyone, take their places" he said, we took our places, me and Chad hand in hand," and ACTION" he yelled.

We started walking hand in hand, I had to make a sad expression, I looked straight ahead, and Chad/London looked at the pub at his 'friends'. Portlyn and Tawni got out of the pub, I looked at them, and they were mumbling something. We looked at each other for some seconds and they continued walking- crossing the street- Tawni looked more at Chad/London than at me, because in the film she acted in love with him.

"That's great" he said sarcastically, "the citizen high, the citizen low" he said smiling at me but I didn't look at him and looked straight forward still sad.

"Worrying about your college application" he said, knowing that I didn't have appetite to talk.

I shook my head, "no" I said, "I'm not applying to college" I said, at this time we turned the corner, around that pub and we were at an empty street.

"But you said," he said, I cut him off, "no," I said.

"You're taking a year off, "he said, "no" I responded.

We stopped but I moved a step further, not looking at him, "hey" he said, I turned around and looked at him.

"What you're going to do?" he said softly.

I looked down at my feet, I knew this scene had to be sad and heart breaking so I had to do the best of it, I tried to remember when Chad was in hospital, and when I broke his heart when I told him that I hated him, so in that way I could be in tears.

I looked at him, with tears in my eyes, "I'm sick" I told him softly but with a painful tone.

"I'll take you home, you'll be fi-"he said but I cut him off, "no, London" I said with a pissed voice, "I'm sick" I said looking into his eyes with more tears welling up in my eyes.

He looked at me, wanting more explanation. "I have leukemia," I said softly. A tear rolled down my face.

He smiled, actual like laughed a bit, and then he got serous when he saw that I had tears, "no," he said wanting to believe otherwise.

~Chad's POV~

When I saw Sonny with tears in her eyes and then a tear rolling down her cheek while she said she had leukemia, I felt my heart ache. She was so into character that you would believe she had it really.

I smiled a bit actually, laughing then I got serous when I saw Sonny/Jamie serous and with tears rolling down her cheek, "no" I said trying not to believe what she is saying.

"You're, you're eighteen" I said hesitating, "you're prefect" I said.

"No, no" she said shaking her head "I found out two years ago, and I've stopped reacting to treatments" she said, another tear escaping her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes and shrugged.

I looked at her with shocked face and then, I had to feel the emotion, I remembered when she dated Lucas, how bad I felt, and when she said she hated me, instantly tears started to well up in my eyes.

"So why didn't you tell me?" I asked a bit mad at her but still soft because Jamie is very fragile.

"The doctors said I should go on and live life normally as, as best I could. I" she said and paused a bit, "I don't want anybody to look weird at me" she said.

"Including me" I said getting madder.

"Especially you" she said, her voice higher, and a tear rolled her eyes again. She sobbed a bit.

I was going to say something but then I stopped.

"You know I was getting along with everything fine, I accepted it and then you happened" she said and with her face full of tears.

I put my hands in my jeans pockets, she started sobbing again, "I do not need a reason to be angry with god" she said crying.

I stared at her, not knowing what to do. She turned around and left running, I looked at her with tears in my eyes. I was trying to call her, but words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I touched my face with my hands, trying to stop from crying. Looked around and back at where she left.

"CUT" the director yelled.

Sonny came back from where she left. I looked around, Tawni and Portlyn were crying. Nico and Grady had tears in their eyes.

~Sonny's POV~

Everyone was nearly crying I got so into the character that I couldn't stop crying myself, I approached Chad, and he still had tears in his eyes.

"I hate this scene" he said.

"Me too" I said still sobbing.

The director approached, "guys, you left us speechless, I now can say that you guys are better than Mandy Moore and Shane West! Really, you made me feel bad and I nearly cried too" he said and went back to the crew.

I hugged Chad, he rubbed my back, Tawni and Portlyn came to us, "girl, look what you have done to us" Tawni said, I looked at them they were crying their eyes out.

I laughed a bit, and hugged them, Nico and Grady came too "Sonny, you were great" they said and hugged me tight nearly squeezing me.

"Ok, guys rehearsals are over tomorrow you have your day off, except for Sonny, you need to record the songs" he said, I looked at him and nodded.

I didn't have a day off but at least I'll be doing my favorite thing singing!

**Review, review and again review. Tell me what you think, I really like this chapter, it has so much emotions and drama.**


	19. Only hope

**Chapter 19: Only hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC neither a walk to remember**.

~Sonny's POV~

I woke up and got out of my bed, it was 8 am, and I had to be at the record studios at 9.30 am. So I got into the shower and showered up. I felt relaxed; I was so excited for today, I was going to sing for the most wonderful film. The scene where I sing on the stage wasn't yet ready but I had to record the songs first.

I got of the shower, changed into a jeans and an off shoulder top, I let my curly hair down on my shoulder, I added a bit of makeup. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Chad sitting on the edge of my bed; I walked at him and pecked him on the lips. He grabbed me from my waist and I looked down at him placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, "I'm coming with you" he said.

"you might get bored, with my voice" I said smiling.

"I can never get bored with your voice, you're amazing" he said. I looked at him, "you can't tell because you never heard me singing" I said.

"really Sonny? Really?" he said. He pecked me on the lips, "I heard you singing in the shower, and you were amazing" he said. It was true I usually sing in the shower, I laughed, "okay, then; let's go get some breakfast" I said, grabbed his hand and we went to the dining area. They were serving, croissants, cereals, fruit and many kind of other food. Delicious!

We ate and it was time to, we got into the limo and they drove us to the record studio, the director was there waiting for us.

"Good morning Sonny, why is Chad here? I thought he had a day off" he said smiling; he knew he was my boyfriend but liked to tease him.

"I wanted to see my girlfriend sing" Chad said and we went into the studios, hand in hand. The director agreed with it, and he took us to a recording room.

I felt excited when I saw the room with the microphone in the middle and head phones hanging on it, for them to use.

"okay, then we will begin with only hope, you heard it, didn't you?" the director asked. I nodded, I went into the recording room, and Chad and the director –that was named Paul- (because I hate calling him the director) went into the studio behind the glass. I could see them, I smiled at Chad and he winked.

The music started.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh." I felt amazing. Paul smiled enthusiastic and gave me thumbs up, Chad had a shocking look on his face.

Paul pressed a button, "okay, Sonny we are going to do it again, in case something goes wrong" he said, I nodded.

I sang it again, "speech less Sonny!" Paul said. I grinned.

"okay, we are going to do cry" he said, I nodded again. The music began.

"I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon, yeah  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
The moment that I saw you cry

It was late in September  
And I've seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything  
Alright

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside

Baby, oh no no  
Forever was in your eyes  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

Baby Cry!  
The moment that I saw you cry  
Oh no no  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you."

"okay again Sonny please" he said.

I sang it again as I was ordered.

"now it's gonna be love" he said. The music started.

"It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby

Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all right

_[Chorus]_  
It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love

Time am I restless or a fool?  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's true baby  
Maybe it's everything were dreaming of  
We waited long enough

_[Chorus]_  
Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby

_[Backup singers]_ The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you know this love is forever

_[Mandy]_ It's gonna be love

_[Backup Singers]_ Love needs time now or never

_[Mandy]_ Its gonna be love

_[Backup Singers]_ You really got to believe  
_[Both]_ it's gonna be strong enough

_[Chorus]_  
Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more then just enough  
It's gonna be LOVE

It's gonna be Love

It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby

It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you

It's gonna be real

It's gonna be love" I sang. "okay, Sonny from the top please" Paul said.

I sang it again, and then I turned around to see Chad beside me, "I'm going to sing Chad Foreman, someday we'll know" he said. I was shocked; I didn't know that Chad could sing.

"wait what, you can sing?" I asked.

"Sonny, I'm America's Chad Dylan Cooper, of course I can sing, I can do anything." He said so full of himself.

" wow, cool. But for further notice I like my Chad's character way better than the jerk throb is standing right beside me" I said, he smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too" he said.

"okay, love birds now you two know the music and lyrics so get ready, after this you're free to go" he said.

The music started.

Me:  
Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving  
I don't know why  
So many questions  
I Need an answer  
Two years later  
he's still on my mind

Chad:  
Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
Both:  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry?

(Ohh)

(Chorus)  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...

Sonny:  
Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
Chad:  
Or what the wind says when she cries?  
Sonny:  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
Both:  
For the 97th time...Tonight

(Chorus)  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Both:  
Someday we'll know  
Chad:  
Why Samson loved Delilah...  
Both:  
One day I'll go  
Sonny:  
Dancing on the moon...  
Both:  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...  
Sonny:  
I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow,  
Chad:  
I watched the stars crash in the sea,  
Sonny:  
If I could ask God just one question...  
Both:  
Why aren't you here with me?...Tonight

(Chorus)  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah...  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon...  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...

We stopped singing and smiled at each other, "you have a wonderful voice, Chad" I said, "you should sing frequently and tell anyone else" I said.

He shook his head, "no, this is a secret between me and you and Paul" he said. I nodded, I felt awful that he didn't show the world his talent but that's his decision.

"ok, one more time, and you'll be good to go" Paul said.

We did it one more time. I felt great singing with Chad, romantic isn't it? Yeah, he so cute when he doesn't act all 'Chad Dylan Cooper'! We went back to the hotel and decided to go and meet the others.

**Review, and tell me what you think! Please I beg you!**


	20. Secrets

**Chapter 20: Secrets.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~sonny's POV~

After my recording at the studio we decided to go to our hotel and meet the others but before Chad needed to do something, so I waited for him at his room.

I was at his room on his bed waiting for him, I studied the room, he had a wardrobe –big one I might say- a big bed like mine, a plasma screen on wall in front of the bed and personal bathroom, like mine but his room was a bit more messy, he was a guy so it was normal and had a bigger wardrobe!

As I was scanning the room my eyes caught a guitar, I walked to it and grab it, near it was a book with 'my songs, owner: the great Chad Dylan Cooper' typical Chad. I opened it and I grabbed the guitar, trying to play a few chords.

"Chip, plays it a lot, he writes music. Who could imagine!" a little girls voice said, I turned around and faced her. Zora! I looked at the vent above the wardrobe, it was open. Typical Zora!

She approached, "he writes for you, sonny. I heard him once and I was astonished, I mean who would have imagined that chip would sing and write songs" she said smiling, she sat beside me.

"Hey, stop calling Chad that, remember he is my boyfriend" I said hitting her arm playfully.

She rolled her eyes, "I have to go sonny, I need to sneak what others are doing" she said and climbed on the wardrobe and into the vent, "bye sonny." She said and disappeared into to vent.

I was curious at what Zora said, he wrote them for me, so why didn't he showed them to me, I looked at the first song it was called, 'favorite girl', I strummed the chords and started playing, it was a very nice song, I liked the beat and the rhythm. I turned the page; there were the lyrics of the same song that I played. I read them,

_I've always known you were the best  
the coolest girl I know, so prettier than  
all the rest the star of all the show.  
So many times I wish you could be the one for me  
I never knew you'd be like this girl, what you do  
to me._

Wow, lovely he was good at rhyming, and then I tried to sing it with the music. And started from the beginning. 

_You're who I'm thinking of  
Girl you're my runner up no matter what; you're  
Always number one,_

_My prized possession, one and  
only, adore you girl I want you. The one I can't  
Live without, that's you, that's you.  
_

_You're my precious little lady, the one that  
Make's me crazy, Of all the girls I've ever  
Known , It's you, it's you.  
My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my  
Favorite girl, my favorite girl _

_Your always going out your way to impress  
These , I never knew you'd  
Get like this I'll take you as you are,  
You always said believe in love, it's a dream  
That can't be real, never thought of fairytales  
I'll show you how it feels. _

_You're who I'm  
thinking of, girl you're my runner up,  
No matter what your always number one.  
My prized possession one and only, adore ya  
Girl I want you, of all the girls I've ever  
Known it's you, it's you, _

_you're my precious  
Little lady, the one that makes me crazy of all the girls I've ever known it's you, it's you.  
My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my  
Favorite girl, my favorite girl._

_You take my breath away, with everything  
you say. I just wanna be with you my baby,  
My baby, ohhh. My miss don't play no games,  
Treats you no other way, that you deserve,  
Cause you're the girl of my dreams._

My prize position one and only, adore you  
Girl I want you, the one I can't live  
Without, that's you, that's you.  
You're my precious little lady, the one that  
Makes me crazy of all the girls I've ever  
Known it's you, it's you, ohhhh  
I want you ohhh it's you, it's you.  
My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my  
Favorite girl, my favorite girl.

It's you.

I sang at the top of my lungs, then I turned another page, it was called, 'that should be me', I looked at the lyrics first; I then strummed the chords and sang with it.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy  
Do you do what you did when you  
did with me  
Does he love you the way I can  
Did you forget all the plans  
that you made with me  
'cause baby I didn't_

That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
till you believe that  
That should be me  


I was singing when I heard another voice adding to mine, I looked around and Chad was resting on the door frame, he didn't seem mad that I was using his things, but continued singing with me, he walked at the bed and sat down beside me and we sang together.

_That should be me  
Yeah,  
You said you needed a little time  
for my mistakes  
It's funny how you use that time  
to have me replaced  
But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
Whatcha doin' to me  
you're taken' him where we used to go  
Now if you're tryin' to break my heart  
it's working 'cause you know that_

Chorus:

That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
till you believe that  
That should be me

I need to know should I fight  
for our love for this long  
It's getting harder to shield  
this pain in my heart

Chorus:  
That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that  
That should be me

That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me

We finished the song, our voices really matched; this song was my favorite from the two I sang. I looked at Chad; he smiled and cupped my face in his hands.

"Did anyone thought to not touch things that aren't yours?" he said still smiling.

"I'm sorry, I was curious to know what was in the book, I didn't mean to look into your things" I said still looking at him as I didn't have any choice because my face was cupped in his hand.

He shook his head, "it's okay, sooner or later I would've told you" he said and kissed my forehead, "so what do you think about my songs?" he asked he now placed his hands on mine.

I looked at the book of music, "I love the song 'that should be me' more. I only played that and 'favorite girl' but 'that should be me' is my favorite for now. Why did you write that song, what is its meaning?" I asked I knew that it was for me but I didn't give him a hint that I knew that it was for me.

"Well, the truth is that all this songs are written for you, 'that should be me' in particular describes how I felt when you dated Lucas and when you wouldn't talk to me. Well favorite girl, it describes how you're my favorite girl of all the girls I had, and that you're the one for me." He said smiling and removed a hair that was in front of my eyes and placed behind my ears.

My heart was beating faster, I broke his heart badly he wrote a song to describe his feelings, isn't that so romantic? Oh yeah, yeah it is. How could I ever wish for a better boyfriend, he was absolutely in love with me, I couldn't doubt it! I leaned in and kissed him passionately to show him that I was proud of him.

He kissed me back, placed his hand behind my neck and the other around my waist to pull me closer. As if, there weren't more space between us!

I placed my hand behind his neck and intertwined my fingers into his hair, he didn't pull back to tell to not touch his hand, instead he continued, grabbed me bridal style and carried onto the bed, he placed me on the pillows slowly, while still kissing. He got on top of me and kissed me passionately, I moaned a bit trough our kissing and I could feel his smile although I had my eyes closed.

We were still making out on his bed when suddenly we heard, "ahhhh, my eyes! They burn!" a voice of a little girl said.

We pulled apart, Chad groaned a bit and I chuckled. It was Zora, she was in the vent above the wardrobe, "you're so disgusting, I have to brain wash my mind to try and forget this make out scene" she said with a pissed voice. We laughed at her joke, "that what you get when you look in other people rooms" Chad said pointing at her. He was still on top of me.

"ew, Chad believe me it's gross to see you making out, sonny she okay. But Chad, your uglier believe me" she said. I laughed hard at her joke, Chad kept serious, "you're jealous" he accused Zora.

Zora made a disgusting face, "yeah, I am that you had to enjoy yourself while I was watching a horrible scene, ew. I would absolutely love to be in your place but making out with Holloway and you watching from up here" she said. I chuckled, Chad made a disgustful face, "you're eleven Zorro, you can't make out, and you're young" he said, I glared at him for calling Zora, Zorro.

She chuckled, "I never thought you where funny Chad, I may seem eleven, but I'm way intelligent, clever and can still make people laugh" she said closed the vent and crawled away.

"She has a point, actually three points" I said and chuckled again, he frowned, "anyways I'm irresistible, but now we need to go meet the others" he said. I nodded we got up from the bed arranged ourselves because we were a bit messy after the whole make out session and went down stairs to meet the others.

**So, what do you think? Bdw if you were wondering where I got the lyrics from, they are Justin Biebers music. I am not a fan of Justin Bieber, but my sister was hearing these songs, and I found them appropriate for Chad describing his feelings for sonny into a song. They match, don't you think? Review and tell me what you think please, and vote and tell me if I should change the rating. Thx for reviewing, special thanks to these members:**

_**mrpuppy**_

_**HeyIt'sME2610**_

_**EllietheDisneyfreak**_

_**Miss-Song-Bird**__**,**_

**These always review and beg me to continue the story, thank you guys for backing me up to continue the story if it wasn't for you guys I would've stopped already. Love ya all!**


	21. Jealousy

**Chapter 21: Jealousy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**.

~Sonny's POV~

The two casts decided to hire the pool area, and when I mean hire I mean they actually hired the pool area for only us, the manager accepted as he understood that we needed privacy and we didn't want any fans bugging us while we were relaxing on our day off. You should have seen how Chad was so convincing, and was a bit bossy too over his cast but maybe that's the way for them to actually listen to him.

Me and the girls went to our rooms to get ready in our swim suits, Tawni and Portlyn were ready after a while so they came to meet me at my room, we packed a swim bag with towels, sun cream, sunglasses, a spare summer dress –mine was black, Tawni's was pink and Portlyn's white- and some other accessories.

We were nearly ready; I wore my purple two piece swim suit and the black summer dress on it with black flip flops, and of course sunglasses. I pulled my hair in a messy ponytail, and my wavy hair made it sexier. Yeah I Sonny Monroe like to look sexy, for Chad of course, I want him to say that he has one sexy girl from Wisconsin. What's wrong with that? I even had a black summer bag to keep my things in.

Tawni, was wearing a blue two piece swim suit and had the pink summer dress on it, she had pink flip flops too, but neither or our flip flops where the same, they were different. Her hair was wore loose on her shoulder, but still curled. She wore designer sunglasses and white brimmed summer hat, big but still she looked pretty in it. Tawni had a big pink summer bag too! But it was a bit too big I wonder what she had in it, maybe all her closet!

Portlyn on the other hand had her kind or style. She wore a black swim suit with her white summer dress worn over it. She used a white sandal over her dress, and had a white summer bag nearly as the same size as mine. She wore her hair into two braided pigtails, and because she had long her they down under her breast. She too wore designer sunglasses and had even bracelets, big earrings and an anklet. Too much accessories I may say to just go swimming, but that's her style.

We walked to the swimming pool area, with everyone and I mean everyone including a man that was cleaning a statue that he nearly broke because he looked at us! Were we too dressy for just a swim? Maybe because we were stars? No, if so they would look at us like that even when we went out for rehearsals. Or maybe it is because we were so damn sexy? Yep, I think that is the right question!

Tawni and Portlyn really were into it, I chuckled at the way they moved, like they were on a cat walk but not that perfect as models, they messed up a bit. I just acted normal but they were hilarious.

The pool boy opened the door for us for the pool area while staring open mouthed at us. The boys were playing in the pool already, chuckling and splashing water at each other!

Suddenly, it was like a movie!

As soon as the door accessing the pool is flung open and we entered, everybody stared at us. Some of them with mouth wide open, some of them with smirks on their faces and some just staring with wide eyes! We didn't look at them we just walked at our sun beds, Skyler swam to the edge of the pool were I was, "hey, beautiful, want to join me?" he said with a flirty tone.

I looked at Chad, he heard him because as soon as he saw him flirt he grabbed the ball that was passed to him and threw it at Skyler by targeting his head. The ball hit Skylers head and he turned to Chad, "what was that for?" he groaned in pain and rubbed his head. I chuckled and his silliness.

"For flirting with my girlfriend" Chad said a little pissed.

"I'm sorry that your 'girlfriend' is so sexy that when she came into the room she draws a lot of attention. I'm mean she's hot" he said a spat at the word 't'.

Chad looked very angry, "what did you call my girlfriend?" he scowled. Skyler knew that Chad was angry with him, and believe me I was kind of scared of him. Nico, Grady and Ferguson immediately jumped on Chad to keep him away from fighting with Skyler.

I looked at Chad, who was giving dead daggers to Skyler, while Skyler was trying to get out of the pool and away from Chad.

I just looked around Tawni and Portlyn were already undressed and ready to get into the pool, I immediately started to get undressed, I took off my dress to reveal my two piece purple swimsuit.

The guys were still holding Chad and Skyler was out of the pool but at the same moment I took off my dress, everyone stared at me, even Nico and Grady!

"Holy cows, man I wish you were mine!" Skyler said trying to whisper as he stared at me but instead he said out loud, I mean there was silence and the words were heard very clearly. Chad released his gaze from me and look at Skyler, "you're dead meat!" he yelled angrily and pointing at Skyler. He swam in Skylers direction grabbed his leg and pulled him causing Skyler to fall into the pool.

Nico, Grady and Ferguson were staring at me in awe, "guys, go stop Chad, for Christ sake he's going to kill Skyler, don't just stare like you saw some kind of angel ore a super hot model" I shouted at them. They were out of their trance immediately, "you're hotter than a super model, believe me!" Ferguson said. I glared at him, for his luck Chad didn't hear him or he would kill him too after what would last of Skyler.

They went to try to stop Chad but with no luck. They were completely fighting to death, every time Skyler tried to take a breath, Chad pushed back down into the water and they would fight by punching each other.

They wouldn't stop and I looked at Tawni and Portlyn for help, "come on, let's get in and try to break them up maybe we could, they wouldn't push us away because otherwise they'll hurt us. Come on" Tawni said. For the first time I agreed with Tawni's idea.

We dived into the pool and swam to where the fight was, every time Nico, Grady and Ferguson tried to break them up they were being pushed away by a kick or a punch. We were into the fight area; I swam closer to Chad, and tried to pull him from his shoulder, "move bitch!" he shouted and pushed away hard, I hit my head at the edge of the pool, "ow" I groaned loudly with pain, trying to rub my head, I had no blood fortunately but I felt everything turn around me.

Chad noticed that he pushed me, "oh my god! Sonny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I thought you were Portlyn!" he said and swam to me.

"Hey!" Portlyn objected. I chuckled; he was so sweet even though he hurt me.

"Chad, its okay" I said now my head stopped turning and I could see his face clearly.

"No, it's not. I hurt Sonny" he said and grabbed my head and rubbed it; I moved closer to him and wrapped my hands around his waist.

"Yeah, chip you're right" we heard a small girls voice say, "You hurt Sonny, you could have killed her if she has hit her head hard at the edge" Zora said. We all turned around to see Zora in a swim suit, with 'no one is freakier than me' written on it. Typical Zora!

"Zora stop it, he didn't mean to" I said trying to defense Chad. I mean he didn't hurt on purpose.

"Sonny, I'm Sally Jenson, kid's lawyer and I fight for you" she said doing the Sally Jenson's sketch.

We looked at her weirdly and waited for her to continue, "Sonny, this type of behavior is called abuse. Right Chad abused you, from two things, physical abuse and jealousy abuse" she said like she was some kind of real lawyer.

I chuckled a bit, "there's no kind of jealousy abuse Zora" I said smiling.

"Chad her, is a typical example of an over protective boyfriend, that don't want any guy to look at his girlfriend or comment or even don't want his girlfriend to look sexy in public," she said pointing at Chad, we all continued to look at her at her every movement to bring out her point. Some of us smiled, chuckled at Chad's frown.

"I never told Sonny to not wear sexy in-"he said but was cut off by Zora.

"When I pull the string you may talk" she said pointing at Chad again.

"What string?" Chad said confused.

"That is mine to know and you're to listen" she said. Everyone laughed at how Chad was being ordered by Zora.

After Zoras lecture of Chad abusing me by a physical abuse and a jealousy abuse –that that doesn't even exist, I think! - We went back to play except for Skyler as he was all bruised up.

I could say that every time I was getting out of the pool everyone would stare at me but trying not to get caught by Chad, even Skyler looked at me with an ice pack to his face, but he too trying not to get caught by Chad or he will be beaten up again.

We were exhausted after 5 hours and so we decided to get back to our rooms but before we agreed that we will have a sleepover at my and Chad's room because our room was the biggest. We walked out of the pool, me hand in hand with Chad, Portlyn and Tawni talking about the sleepover plans, Nico and Grady talking about the snacks that they will bring, Ferguson laughing at Skylers state, and Zora in the vents crawling. Chastity and Marta were at the back end of the group talking about who knows what; they were the only two that were a little cut out but they will still be coming to the sleepover.

We all went different ways to our rooms. When I and Chad entered, I went straight to my room to get ready; "Sonny" Chad called and grabbed my wrist to stop me from walking any further. I turned around and looked at him.

"Sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to" he said. I could see that he was very disappointed; I walked up to him and kissed his lips tenderly. I pulled him closer by putting my hands around his neck and he placed his hands around my waist.

I pulled back, "I need to shower, they will be here any time soon" I said and turned around to get a shower, again Chad stopped me and I turned around to face him.

He had his Chad Dylan Cooper smirk, "want to shower together?" he asked, I looked at him with wide eyes. I wanted him so badly!

**Will they shower together? Review tell me what you think and the next chapter will be uploaded before you know it but first vote on my profile poll for the ranting if you want them to shower together and I will give details in the next chapter! So please vote and if you do I will upload!**


	22. Slap

**Chapter 22: Slap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

I wanted to tease him a bit, I walked toward him and put my hand on his chest, "well," I said seductively. I unbuttoned the first button on his shirt, and he looked at me with wide eyes, I bit my lower lip. I continued unbuttoning his shirt and then his cupped my face into a kiss, I took off his shirt and throw it somewhere in the room.

He pressed his tongue onto my lower lip and I granted the entrance. His tongue explored my mouth. We were totally into make out session into our living room, and then he walked still holding me tight to my room. I continued walking with him while kissing. He reached my bathroom and opened the door; I walked in first, brake out the kiss and closed the door to his face.

"Ow" he groaned, "Sonny what was that for?" he said. I should've known that I had hurt him, "I'm sorry" I said, leaning on the door.

"Yeah, you should be. You nearly broke my perfect nose. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud no one and I repeat no one slams the door in my face" he said pretty mad. I rolled my eyes even though he wouldn't see me.

"Jerk" I muttered. I stripped and got into the shower. I shampooed my hair and then conditioned it, I massaged myself with my shower gel, and when I felt cleaned up I turned the shower off and walked out of the shower.

I looked myself in the mirror; I could admit that without make up I look pretty, like Tawni would say natural may I add. I brushed my hair and opened the bathroom door but before I walked out I looked around, I was wrapped in a towel and I didn't want Chad to see me like this he would get angry, he would say that I'm mean. I was kind of mean earlier but I was just joking, a bit of teasing doesn't hurt much, does it?

The coast was clear so I got out and looked for something in my drawer, I decided on and short pink short and a black tank top, I blow dried my hair and made it straight. Suddenly I heard our door bell; yes we had a doorbell because our hotel wasn't just one room so we had a door bell.

I walked out of my room, Chad was watching TV, "you could have answer the bell Chad, you were closer to the door" I exclaimed a bit pissed that he didn't dare to move.

He shrugged, "I am Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't have to do anything except for what I love to do, like acting, watch myself in the mirror, singing." He said I looked at him annoyed.

"Really, Chad? Really?" I asked, "Do you have to be such a –"I was cut off by the door bell ringing again, I walked to the door and opened it. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Portlyn and the rest of the cast of Mackenzie falls where in front of the door. Nico and Grady had snacks and Tawni and Portlyn had DVD's in their hand. They were all wearing clothes to sleep in, not pajamas but they were wearing clothes to sleep in.

I opened the door further for them and they all got in, Skyler was the last one to enter, he looked at me, "Sonny," he said, I looked at him, "I'm sorry for what I did earlier, I shouldn't have called you those things," he said, I smiled and nodded. "I forgive you Skyler" I said and leaned in and hugged him, he hugged back. From the corner of my eyes I could see Chad fuming with anger, he stood up and walked angrily to the kitchen and slammed the door behind him.

Everyone looked at him confused, I closed the hotel room door and everyone looked at me with confused expressions, "what happened?" Tawni asked. I shrugged, "I kind of hurt him, by slamming the door in his face earlier while I was teasing him. He was acting a total jerk after wards accusing me that no one could close the door in Chad Dylan Coopers face not even me. I think he has period guys, change of moods!" I said, everyone begin to laugh hysterically even me.

Suddenly he opened the kitchen door, and approached me, "don't you dare embarrass me in front of people, who do you think you are?" he asked pointing at me; I felt a slight madness, what was up with him? I did apologize after the door accident, didn't I? So why was he acting all jerk now, like he wasn't my boyfriend anymore, like he was just Chad Dylan Cooper, the ambassador of Jerkoslovakia. I spoke my thoughts, "what is up with you? You're acting like the ambassador of Jerkoslovakia. I apologized for the door accident, what do you want me to do next go and shout to the world that I'm sorry for hurting you? Who do you think I am, who do you think you are? Oh, I know chip drama pants" I yelled at his face. Everyone tried to hide their laugher, I did absolutely wrong he is angry now. He drew his hands back like he was going to slap me, but Skyler got into the middle and got the slap that was supposed to be me the one who got it. Everyone gasped, I was teary eyed, he would have slapped me, and he would hurt me just to defend his ego.

"Do not dare to touch her!" Skyler hissed. I looked at them both, staring into each other's eyes sending dead daggers, Tawni and Portlyn got by my side and hugged me both, soothing my sobs.

~Chad's POV~

What was wrong with me? I was angry with Sonny, for given my hopes up, then slamming the door at my face after what I got into a fight for her then she hugged Skyler after what he called her by the pool and at last embarrass me in front of my cast and her cast.

Although she hurt, I didn't actually of hitting her, even though now I am angry with Skyler for interfering with mine and Sonny's fight but I was grateful that he had gotten into the middle to receive the slap that was supposed to hit Sonny. I can't believe I was going to hit a girl, and for crying out loud the girl that I love.

Earlier this morning I was so disappointed that I had hit her instead of Skyler and I was truly sorry, but it was an accident and now I was willing to slap her.

I got out of my trance, "don't dare to touch her!" Skyler hissed. I looked at him sending dead daggers. I then looked at Sonny that was sobbing into Tawni and Portlyn, I was scared now. "Sonny" I said trying to walk to her but Skyler stopped me, "you're not getting nearer dude till you sooth your anger problems. You need tranquillizers" he said with his hand in front of me to stop me from getting nearer to Sonny.

"Do not dare to interfere between me and my girlfriend" I scowled at him. Sonny then looked at me, with tears in her eyes, "do you still recall that I'd be your girlfriend after to nearly hit me?" she said. I felt a slight of sadness into her words, "what do you mean?" I asked looking at her confused, my voice cracked from me beginning to cry, I felt burning tears in my eyes. I tried not to cry but I couldn't the girl I love is trying to tell me that she doesn't love me anymore, I mean she never told she loved me but I knew she felt it but she wasn't prepared to say it.

"Chad, we're trough" she said and more tears fell down her eyes, I looked at her disappointed really, her words were like daggers hitting me in the heart over and over again.

"So-n-n-y-"I said now crying, I tried to grab her hand but Skyler again pushed me away from her, I stumbled back. I shot up and went for Skyler, I will show him that he shouldn't mess with me but I instantly was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled back.

~Sonny's POV~

Chad was crying, he tried to grab my hand but Skyler pushed him away from me, Chad stumbled back but immediately shot up to hit Skyler. Nico, Grady and Ferguson saw Chad's reaction for Skyler and immediately grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back and away from Skyler. I was shocked at the sudden scene.

Chad was trying to get loose of the boys grip and he was kicking his fight in the air to try to hit Skyler, but he was far from Skyler and couldn't get him. I looked at him and then our eyes met. He looked at me with an apologizing look, Chad the person that meant the world to me was no longer mine. I know that I was the one to break up but I love him, I know I never admitted it too, but I didn't understand my feelings until now. I have to admit it; _I was unconditionally and __irrecoverably__ in love with him_.** (First one to tell me from where I have taken this line will get the next chapter dedicated for her. HINT: IT'S A FILM)**

I felt a slight hurt seeing him suffer the brake up, when the guys saw that he was calmed they let go off him and he immediately, stormed into his room. Slammed the door behind him, everyone looked at Chad's room door and then all eyes turned on me, "are you alright?" Skyler asked. I looked at Chad's door and nodded, he approached and hugged me. He kissed my hair and rubbed my back in a kind of comfort. I felt a bit uncomfortable in his hug, Chad's hug was sweeter and somehow I felt safe in Chad's arms.

"Do you want to be left alone?" Tawni asked, I looked at her while still hugging Skyler, and shook my head. "I want to stay with you guys, please don't let the sleepover get ruined for just a stupid fight" I said, it wasn't just a stupid fight but I didn't want to ruin their night, I mean I still am Sonny, I am not egoist I care for others.

They nodded and we all got, onto the couch, and the girls were taking out the movies that they picked while the guys where spreading out the snacks and drinks, I still looked at Chad's door and thinking over and over again what had happened. Skyler came and sat beside me on the couch, he put his hand around my shoulder and I couldn't feel any sparks like I felt when Chad used to touch me, like nobody touched me, nothing just nothing. That might be because I didn't have feeling for Skyler, even if he acted as a hero. Poor guy, but it's not my fault that he is not my type.

"He's a jerk Sonny he doesn't deserve you" he said, I looked down, "yeah he is" I said but I tried more to convince myself than him.

Suddenly we heard a high shrieked voice, "what happened to chip?" Zora asked getting out of the vents. She was the only one still missing, she even missed the fight, we all looked at her, "he's crying his eyes out on his pillow, in his room, he even dared to cut himself to death" she said like he was a complete idiot. I looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" I asked in complete shock. Everyone looked at the little girl with wide eyes –shocked- then at me then at the door Chad was in.

**So guys, what do you think and by the way tell me from where I got that line and you will be dedicated the next chapter. Vote and review! Thx xxxx love ya all matdia19.**


	23. I love you

**Chapter 23: I love you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**THE WINNER OF THE LINE IS **_**JAKEBLACKRULE14**_** AND AS I PROMISED I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU! THE LINE WAS FROM TWILIGHT.**

~Sonny's POV~

I ran to Chad's door and knocked on his door, "Chad open up" I said nearly shouting, I waited but no one answered, I looked at the cast worriedly, they back me up, and Ferguson knocked on the door hard, "Chad, man open the door" he said soothing his nervousness. We waited but no answers, "Chad, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR" I yelled. But I got no answers, Skyler pulled me away from the door and everyone pulled back, he looked at Ferguson, "okay, on my three, 1…2…3…" and they kicked the door. The door flew open. I immediately entered into the room but Chad wasn't there, I saw the lights coming from under the bathroom door, the guys stayed into the door way of his room letting me soothe the situation, I went to the door and pushed the door knob door and the door opened, "Chad" I said, I opened the door wider.

He was sitting on the toilet, with his head in his hands crying, I looked at him and I saw and blade near his feet, "Chad," I said, he looked up with his eyes red from crying, I felt my eyes burn with tears, I looked at him deeply. "Chad, give me your hands" I said worriedly but calmly, he looked confused, but gave me his hands; I grabbed his hands in mine, and pulled him up. I cried hard when I touched him, I too was about to cry I had the electrical spark flow through my body as we touched hands. He pulled his hands back and lent down for the blade, I widened my eyes and stepped back, "Sonny, why do I have to live without you? I would hurt myself if I saw you with other guys, I can't bare it. I don't care of my fame, fans or whatsoever I want you and if you don't want me back, I don't know what am I living for" he said and pulled the blade to his wrist.

I looked at him, he sobbed I could feel disappointment in his words because he was cracking, "Chad, no" I said tears in my eyes, "Chad, put it down," I said, he pulled it more to his wrist.

"Chad! PUT THE FUCKING BLADE DOWN PLEASE!" I begged with tears in my eyes, in an instant everyone was in the bathroom looking with wide eyes at the miserable Chad.

"Chad, man put the blade down" Nico said, "come on, Chad don't make any mistakes, it was just a misunderstanding" he said and walked to Chad with his hand in front to try to take his blade.

"Do not touch" Chad said holding the blade more to his wrist, I pulled Nico back. "Chad please! Don't be stupid, take my hand and let go off the blade" I said and put my hand out and walked to him.

Skyler pulled me back, and Chad's eyes went from mine to Skyler, "you don't fucking touch her" Chad said and pulled me behind him and pointing the blade to Skyler. Skyler pulled away, fearfully and brought his hands up in surrender.

I pulled Chad closed to me from behind him, "Chad, please put the blade down for me" I said and looked him in the eyes. When his eyes met mine, does dark, empty blue eyes, lit up and his hand immediately let the blade fall, form his hands. Zora bent down and grabbed the blade and got out of the room, everyone looked at out next move.

I smiled at him and hugged him with tears streaming down my face like a water fall. He hugged me back pulling my closer to and squeezing me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his neck. He kissed the head, "I'm sorry, but I love you so much" he whispered into my ears.

I pulled back and looked at him, "I love you too, but please don't ever do this to me" I said, he nodded and kissed me eagerly.

Everyone started clapping except for Skyler; he stormed out of the bathroom, immediately being pissed. Chad pulled back, and dried my tears with his thumb, "can you forgive me?" he asked, and I nodded and pecked his lips. He smiled, "Sonny," he said and I looked at him, "are we back together?" he asked, I nodded, "yeah, Chad we are" I said smiling. His eyes widened with happiness, "really?" he grinned, and I nodded. He pulled me into a kiss and twirled me around happily, I pulled back and giggled.

Everybody awed, he placed me down on my feet and pecked my lips, "I am happy that finally you admitted that you love me" he said, I smiled, "me too" I said.

Ferguson walked to Chad, "hey man, you gave us a fright there man" he said and did a man hug.

Nico and Grady walked to Chad too, "hey dude, hope that now you learned your lesson, be careful how to treat Sonny. Remember she's our little sister" Nico said, "yeah, chip" Grady said. Chad rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry guys" he said, and they shook their hands symbolizing peace.

I walked at Portlyn and Tawni and they hugged me tightly, "we're so happy for you" they said together and I chuckled.

Chastity and Marta looked at me, "hey, that was so much drama" Chastity said, I looked at he and smiled, "but we're happy for you two, you are a cute couple" Marta said and Chastity nodded, I smiled at both of them, "thank you" I said and walked out of the bathroom, Chad placed his hand around my shoulders and kissed my temple. We walked out into the living room with Chad whispering that he loves me all over again.

Skyler was on the couch with a pissed look on his face, I think he's jealous that I got back with Chad but I don't care I'm happy right now. We sat on the couch next to each other, and on my other side Skyler was sat.

Tawni and Portlyn finally decided on what movie to put, they decided to watch 'Dear John' and it was the right movie at the right moment. We needed a love story at the moment from the past drama scene that happened with me and Chad.

Chad kissed me a few times between the film and in certain parts all the girls cried except for Zora she looked kind of annoyed with the movie. I took a glance at Grady and saw tears in his eyes while eating cheese popcorn. Every time I cried Chad would pull me close to him and say, "baby, don't cry it's just a film. I'm here, and I'll never let you go. I love you Sonshine." That was very sweet but Skyler from beside me would groan a bit and mumble something under his breath, he was getting kind of annoying. Really he is the perfect guy to ruing the perfect moment!

The film was over and I looked around, everyone was asleep, Portlyn and Tawni where on the other couch sleeping. Grady had his face in the cheese popcorn, Nico was on the floor sleeping too, and Ferguson was on the arm chair snoring. Chastity and Marta where on the floor at the feet of the couch where Tawni and Portlyn were and they were sleeping too, Zora wasn't in the room, maybe she went in the vents. I looked at Skyler he had his arms wrapped and sleeping with his head lay on the back of the couch.

I looked at Chad, "it looks like, it's only us then" I said, he grinned.

"Want to get cozy, in your bed or in mine?" Chad asked, smirking.

"Yeah, but just sleeping!" I said, giving him the 'I know what you're thinking look'. He smiled and nodded, he picked me bridal style and he carried me to his bedroom, he laid me on his bed and lay next to me. I got under the cover and he did the same. I looked him in the eyes and kissed him, his kissed back. He brushed his tongue on my lower lip and I granted him entrance. He put his tongue in my mouth and explored it. He pulled me closer to him, but then he pulled back in need for air.

He looked at me and kissed my forehead, I snuggled up to him and put my head on his chest he wrapped his arms around me, "I love you Chad Dylan Cooper" I said. "I love you too Sonny Monroe" he said back and kissed my forehead. I then drifted to sleep. But at least I was happy in the arms of the man I love even though he was the ambassador of Jerkoslovakia!

**So what do you think? At least they are back together, no one can say to love. Review and tell me what you think bad or good, ideas and vote please.**


	24. Stage

**Chapter 24: Stage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC neither 'a walk to remember' unfortunately****.**

~Sonny's POV~

I flattered my open, and looked at my surrounding, I wasn't in my room, and then all the memories of yesterday night flooded my head. I was in Chad's room, in his bed, with his hands pulling me closer to him as if it was even possible, there wasn't any space left between us.

I turned around to face him; he was sleeping like a baby. He still looks cute when he's sleeping. I leaned at kissed his lips softly to not wake him, but as soon as our lips touched he wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss.

We pulled apart and Chad opened his eyes and looked at me sweetly, like he saw some kind of angle, "good morning Sonshine," he said and caressed my cheek, I giggled, "good morning, baby. Did get a good sleep?" I asked with the sweetest voice I could master.

"With you by my side, it was an excellent sleep. I loved it a lot; I hope we could do it more often. And you?" I giggled at his cheesiness.

"It is always a good morning when I woke up and see you beside me" I said and leaned in.

"Good morning love birds" we heard a voice sing sang what she said. We turned to see from whom the voice came from. Tawni was leaning at the door frame, she giggled, "wakey wakey time to go to work" she said and entered in the room, Chad groaned.

"I hate your voice, Tawni. You ruined my good morning" he said putting his hand on his face in a kind of frustration way.

"I know isn't it pretty" she said in her diva squeak. I giggled at the both of them; I couldn't get enough of their fights. I pulled myself up from the bed and walked in my room, everyone was in the living room, Portlyn and Nico were making breakfast, and some of the others were cleaning the living room after yesterday snacks.

I walked in my room, and popped in the shower, I let the steamy water run through my body and thought about the scenes that we were going to do today, the stage scenes, where Jamie sings and has her first kiss with London. That means I have to kiss Chad, yeyy me.

I got out of the shower, and wrapped the towel around my wet body; I looked out of my room to check if someone was there. Nope coast clear, I had to remember that I wasn't at home anymore and I need to get my clothes in with me before getting into the shower.

I trough the towel in the floor somewhere and put my underwear on, suddenly the door flew open, "OH, SHIT" he screamed and turned around to see Skyler looking shocked at me. His eyes were so wide that I thought they could fall out of their sockets.

I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me, in that instant Tawni came in, "what?" she said and looked at me, I blushed. I could tell that I was red as a tomato. She chuckled a bit, "fortunately Chad wasn't here to witness or he would have killed you sky" she said laughing. Skyler nodded, "sorry" he murmured, I nodded, "okay" I said, I didn't know what to say.

Tawni pulled Skyler out, "come on, before Chad notices and kick your guts out, oh and by the way Sonny breakfast is ready" she said and walked out with Skyler.

I changed hurriedly into some sweat pants and a white tank top, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put my sneakers on.

I walked out of my room, everyone was eating pancakes, and I went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate.

"Sonny" I turned around to face him, "listen I came to apologize, pretty much for everything," Skyler said.

I nodded for him to continue, "I'm sorry, for being such a jerk yesterday and called you hot and everything, "he said and blushed, and "I'm sorry for not controlling my emotions, but the truth is I really like you" he said.

I looked at him, I felt a bit sad for him, "Skyler" I said but paused, because I saw Chad leaning at the door frame with his hands crossed and a frown on his face, Skyler looked in the direction I was looking. When he saw Chad he freaked, "Chad, man, I –I – was trying to apologize" he said trying to convince Chad.

Chad looked at him than at me, "well, just continue at what you were saying I never interrupted you" he said giving him the sign to continue, me and Skyler looked at him with a confused look, but he never left he stayed their looking at our actions.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for storming into your r-room earlier without knocking, I just wanted to tell you that breakfast was ready" he said looking from me to Chad than at me and back at Chad. I knew he was afraid of Chad.

I looked at Chad for an instance, "it's okay, it was my fault too because I didn't lock the door" I said. He looked at me with pleading eyes, "I forgive you sky" I said, and immediately a smile appeared on his face.

Chad walked beside me and wrapped his arms around me from behind; he rested his head on my shoulders and looked at Skyler. "So, ready from the apologizies, you should be grateful that she forgives rapidly or else she would left you hanging" he said rudely. Skyler looked at him, "yeah, bless her heart, that yesterday you were the one to have slept her, but lucky for I love her so much that I got in the middle and received the slap and after wards she forgive you too. So why wouldn't she forgive me, because I spread my emotions" he said defending himself and sounding pissed. I looked at Skyler and signed him to run out or Chad would surely kill him now.

Chad straightened up and pulled his hands form around me, "sky, run. I'll soothe him" I said to Skyler. He looked at me hesitating, "I'll be fine, now go" I said and he ran out.

I turned around to Chad, and cupped his cheek, "honey, look at me, he's not worth it. Listen to me, I love you and only you" I said. He looked at me and loosened up. "I love you" I repeated. He nodded and kissed my forehead, he then turned around grabbed a plate put some pancakes in it and when into the living room, where the others where. I grabbed my plate again and put some pancakes and followed Chad.

~1 hour later (at the rehearsals) ~

We were at the filming stage; I was put through make up hair and clothes. My hair was curled down not wavy like Mandy Moore's was, my dress was white and was down to the floor, but very beautiful, my make up was simple, very simple may I add.

I looked over at Chad, who was talking to Ferguson and looking at Skyler, I knew he was still angry at him, but poor Skyler he was just apologizing, and for some reason he told the truth that Chad was the one that was going to slap me not him, but I love Chad. I could forget about that incident.

Chad was in a dark blue suit and a light blue long sleeve shirt under it. He was so elegant. His hair was in a windblown style.

The director showed is our positions an unknown woman was playing the girl that tries to seduce Chad in the play. She looked pretty cute, but Chad was mine. We got into our positions and action.

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews by the way. Love matdia19 xoxo**_.


	25. Rehearsals

**Chapter 25: Rehearsals.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SCAW neither 'a walk to remember' unfortunately.**

**Omg I can't believe I'm doing chapter 25, I am very happy and excited, the story will end soon guys but there is more Channy, and some other surprises.**

Chad's POV~

I was talking to Ferguson, he looked pissed too with Skylers reactions, I mean come on how could he confess his feelings to Sonny, first in front of me, and second he never showed any feelings to her until yesterday at the pool. So how could it possibly be that Skyler fell in love with her just yesterday?

"Chad, maybe he was hiding his feelings like you did" Ferguson interrupted my thoughts, I looked at him.

"Chad, you were the last person on earth that we thought you wouldn't fall for a random. But here you are going out with Sonny. So maybe Skyler feared to show his feelings because he thought you hate randoms but you showed your feelings he thought maybe to give it a chance as he isn't conceited as you are. No offense bro but I am trying to talk to you as your best friend. Believe our cast has so many secrets that none of us knows about" he said. I thought for a minute, yeah true who knew that Portlyn could get along so well with Tawni and I mean I Chad Dylan Cooper fell in love with a random. And I am the last person on earth who thought I wouldn't get with a random, but here I am totally in love with Sonny.

The director started yelling our names, to get in our positions; the theatre was not big but not small, but perfect. We went on stage and actions. I was near the bar, acting cool.

"Pull me a drink Joe" I said to the barman.

"You promised me Tommy," a women that was acting as the seducer of the play, "no more of your no good schemes" she said firmly. In the meantime I played with my hat and stole glances at her.

"You promised me we'd go to Paris" she said looking at me, in a begging tone.

"I'm not going to sit on my key stern and watch the heck of this town get rich okay" I said with a firm tone. That moment the actor that was going to act as my father entered in and had a seat.

"Trust me" I said, grabbed the glass in my hand, "this is a sure thing" I said kind of whispering.

She went into the middle of the stage, "that's it we are trough" she said opening her hands.

I looked at her while taking a sip of my drink, "go ahead and run your blues, you big dumb" she said and pushed my shoulder back. I straightened up for seriousness, and looked at her.

"I hope you drown in it," she said and headed for the stage exit but in that moment entered Sonny/Jamie, covered in a black type of rain coat. I couldn't see her face, neither what she was wearing, the seducer as may I call her stopped and looked at Sonny/Jamie, and then at me.

"So, you must be the new girl he's hired" she said, in a bitchy way. I looked away and pinched my nose. She looked at me, "the singer" she said. She looked at Sonny/Jamie again, "you want some free advice about this one, stay far away he's nothing but trouble and cheap spats" she said and walked out.

"CUT" the director yelled. We stopped, with Sonny still covered with the black thingy, the director ordered me to sit on the table that was the further to the front, I sit with a cigarette in my hand but it wasn't lit.

"ACTION" he said.

"Look I ain't blaming you" I said, "I ain't asking for forgiveness either" I said sighing. "I just did what I had to," I said and looked at Sonny/Jamie. Wow, I couldn't breathe, she was beautiful. She wore a tall white dress and her hair was curled. She was breath taking. I heard a few gasps, but I was so into her that I didn't look to who was gasping.

"When you walked" I stuttered, in the film that's what London is supposed to do but I was really stuttering for her beauty.

"Out of the rain" I still looked at her, and she walked and sat down, "and into my club" I said. "That wasn't just a coincidence was it" I said. She looked at me and shook her head, "nothing is coincidence" she said in the sweetest voice.

"Your face" I said "you look so familiar, like I already saw you once only it wasn't real it was a dream" I said smiling a bit looking at every feature of Sonny/Jamie.

"Tell me about this dream girl" she said politely. I looked at her then I lost her gaze and looked somewhere else, I stuttered, this part I have to act like I forgot my lines, "I don't remember" I said I could see the drama 'teacher' making me signs to go on.

"All I know" I said, "is you beautiful" I said meaning it at the very least. She was truly beautiful, she looked at me, with a shocked like expression everything was silent. I looked at the drama 'teacher' again to give me the next move, because it was suppose to be forgotten, she mimicked, 'the song'.

"The dream" I said, "help me to remember" I said looking at Sonny/Jamie, "will you sing for me?" I asked.

"Cut" the director said. We stayed in our position, "now, Sonny you know your movements so we are going to do it twice, sing only hope. Now ACTION!" Paul said and the song began.

(A/N now if you see walk to remember and this scene pretend that they are Sonny and Chad because I can't describe every movement or else this story would take like forever. Thank you for understanding)

After the song, I had to kiss her and right now after seeing her beauty in the lights and her beautiful voice I didn't want to just kiss I wanted to show her my love but we were at work so I have to scratch that out. At this part London was falling completely in love with Jamie, and I am already completely in love with Sonny. But then I leaned in carefully and kissed her beautiful lips softly and pulled back still looking at her. Everyone started clapping and the curtain closed. After a few seconds, "CUT" Paul said.

"Wonderful, really Sonny more amazing than in the studios" he said, I looked at Sonny. She smiled, "I am getting a lot of compliments lately" she said smirking. I knew she was talking about Skyler.

I just grabbed her and lift her with my hands, she giggled, and I kissed her lips. She wrapped her hands around my neck, and I put her on the ground again. "You're beautiful" I said, she smiled.

"You already told me that" she said I looked at her confused.

"Really?" I asked, she smiled and kissed my lips again.

~3 hour later~

Finally we did a couple of scenes, we did the scene after the play, and the scene where I teach that kid with math, the scenes of the play rehearsals and the scene were Jamie gives me a ride home because I was in crutches. Well many scenes were ready all there's left were the scenes after London discovers that Jamie was sick.

They drove us to the house that was particularly London's I had already done some scenes in this house but know Paul wanted to finish all the scenes.

I was set trough clothes, hair and makeup. This scene involved me and Sonny, after she told me that she was sick.

I went at the car, and opened the bonnet and Paul yelled action. I touched something in the car and closed the bonnet; I looked up to see Sonny standing there. Even if she was dressed so religious she was still beautiful. We looked at each other without saying a word.

She walked to me and I walked to her, I slipped my hand trough my neck while looking down.

"Erm, I'm so sorry" she said. "I really should have told you sooner" she said.

"No, I made you do too many things, I kept you out" I said trying to talk but she cut me off.

"If anything you kept me healthy longer" she said. We stared into each other's eyes and I swallowed hard.

"Are you scared?" I asked. "to death" she said, I looked away a bit pissed with what she said, she smiled a bit and got closer, "lighten up" she said I looked at her pissed, "it's not funny" I whispered hurt in my voice.

We looked in each other's eyes, tears started welling in her eyes and she looked down and placed her forehead to mine. She looked at me with red eyes, "I'm scared of not being with you" she said with sadness in her voice.

I looked at her, tears fell down her cheeks, "oh baby that will never happen" I said and cupped her cheeks. "Okay?" I said she nodded and I hugged her longingly.

She continued crying in my shoulders, I rubbed her back soothingly, "I'll be here" I whispered.

"CUT" Paul yelled, he reached us, "Sonny I don't know why you act on a comedy show, you're perfect for drama" he said. She giggled, with tears still in her eyes, I dried her tears with my thumb, "you're so talented" I said.

"More than Chad Dylan Cooper?" she asked smirking. "Nope, I'm the best" I said and walked away, I could hear her laughing, "love you" she called. I turned back at her, "me too" I said and went at the makeup section.

**So tell me what you think? In the next chapters I will make the hospital scenes and the wedding scene. Or else I would take forever if I do all of them, so tell me if it's okay for you. Thx matdi19 xoxo.**


	26. Ughh!

**Chapter 26: Ughh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

Today was the most exciting day for me; we are going to do the best part of the movie. The hospital scenes, these were the most important part for me because they were the parts were London shows Jamie that he would do anything for her, just to be with her.

I changed into some sweat pants and a tank top and braided my hair. I walked out of my hotel room to find Chad with a bowl of cereal. I walked up to him, "hey honey good morning" I said and pecked his lips, he smiled, "good morning babe" he said and put the empty bowl into the kitchen sink. I poured some milk and drank it; I turned around and grabbed an apple from the bowl that was on the kitchen counter.

I bit at the apple, and Chad hugged me from behind and rested his hand on my shoulder. I rested my head on his and bit again from my apple. I loved being like this with Chad it made me so happy.

We pulled apart as we heard a knock on the door, I went at the door and opened it, "hey sky" I said.

"Hey, they want us to be down in the lobby in a few" he said smiling, "everyone is still in their rooms but I was in charge to tell you" he said I nodded. I went back in without closing the door, "Chad, come on we don't want to be late" I called.

"I'm coming, I just need to do some few things" he called back. I looked at Skyler and shrugged he smiled to me. I closed the door behind me and waited outside in the corridors with Skyler; I leaned back at the wall and bit at my apple.

Skyler kept looking at me, I felt unease with him around, and I cursed myself for waiting for Chad outside with Skyler.

Skyler walked nearer to me and looked deep into my eyes, I stiffened as he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. He put a hand at the back of my head and leaned, "sky-"I said and tried to pull away from him.

He tightened the grip onto me and I winced in my pain at his grip, "sky, leave me alone" I said, but he grabbed my hair and pulled me to him with force. I felt tears in my eyes when my lips touched his. I tried to release form his grip and tried to kick him but he pushed me to the wall so I wouldn't move.

I cried while he kissed my lips roughly and gripping onto my hair nearly ripping it off.

Suddenly I heard doors opening and shutting close with gasps following, Skyler pulled back and I could see everyone looking at me than at Skyler than at Chad! He saw the kiss, I could see heart in his eyes, but he saw tears in mine, and my hands where already red with the tightened grip that Skyler had on me.

"She was all over me man" Skyler said. "You saw her Chad she kissed me" he said.

Chad was angry, "no, moron I saw her crying although she didn't know we were here, you forced her" he said with an angry tone.

"No, Chad she was crying because she said she wanted to do this for so long" he said. What? He was lying, how could he? I looked at Skyler still with tears in my eyes and still leaning at the wall because I felt my knees weakening.

Chad looked at me, "Sonny?" he said. I looked at him and opened my mouth, no words escaped from it. I couldn't talk it was like I didn't have any voice. Like I was a mute! (A/N with all due respect this is just to describe her feelings and emotions in that specific moment)

Chad shook his head, "I can't believe it, and you said you loved me Sonny. I was going to suicide for you, but now I know that you're not worth it" he said and headed for the elevator I didn't say anything with tears falling like a waterfall from my eyes.

Everyone went in his direction except for Portlyn, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora that only now she got out of the vents.

They looked at my, Tawni and Portlyn pulled me into a hug, "you didn't kiss him, did you?" Nico asked. "Please say you didn't" Portlyn said.

"she didn't he was all over her," Zora said everyone looked at her even me, "she tried to push him back but he got a grip on her and wouldn't let her go, look at her hands you think she did it by herself" she said. We all looked at my hands they were turning into bruises. Then I saw a camera in Zoras hand, "Zora did you get everything on camera?" I asked. She nodded, "so why didn't you tell Chad that," I said.

"I couldn't I thought you were going to tell him, then when he left I was trying to stop him but the vent was stuck then when he left the vent automatically opened" she said shrugging.

"We need to show to Chad," said Nico. "He needs to see it, so he will forgive you today you have very important scenes so you need to be good for it" Grady said.

"You have the wedding scene today" Tawni said and at her reminder I started crying again.

We walked into the lobby and only our body guards were waiting for us, we climbed into the limo and I looked at everyone, Chad was across from me with his head down, at his right side Ferguson and his left chastity, Marta and Skyler. I looked down don't want to look at Chad, Portlyn grabbed my hand into hers and smiled at me, while Nico wrapped his arms around me for a comforting hug. The long drive to the hospital was silent.

We all got out of the limo and went for makeup and clothes. We went into the room that was going to be Jamie's hospital bed. I sit in it while a man came up to me and put a wire around my head and told me to put it at my nose. It was the kind of thing that makes you breathe oxygen, he put a wire to my hand and with some makeup it looked like I had drip, they covered me with a blanket, and you could say that now I was a patient.

The makeup artist came up with more makeup, "I have to make you look pale, even though you look pale enough yourself. Have you eaten anything sweet?" she asked I nodded yes while she put some white blush, "okay, good luck for the shooting" I thanked her and she went over Chad.

Chad was sat near the bed on a chair, with his hand on mine, while I was supposed to be asleep, "you two need to show emotion, especially you Chad. You love each other in real life and even in this film, so Chad what will you do if Sonny finds out she has leukemia and right now she is in bed, sick" he said, "ACTION" he yelled.

I acted sleeping.

~Chad's POV~

At Paul's words I felt my heart aching, I know me and Sonny right now aren't together because of what happened earlier, but I still love her and at Paul's words I felt like broken.

He yelled action and I knew what I have to do now, I looked at the sleeping Sonny/Jamie and looked at the door where her 'father' was talking to a nurse. And then at the nurse that was in the room checking on Sonny/Jamie's papers. I played with her hand feeling nervous, and looked at her 'father' again, I looked at the heart monitor still nervous, and I felt like crying. Suddenly a tear escaped my eyes, "CUT" Paul yelled.

He walked to me and Sonny opened her eyes looking at me, "Chad, in this scene you're not suppose to cry, fortunately we don't have to do it again but try to control your emotions" he said I looked at him and left Sonny hand, and walked out of the set.

"Chad" I heard Paul calling.

"Chad" I now heard Sonny yelling calling after me.

I couldn't turn around I wanted to cry, I couldn't forget the image of Sonny kissing Skyler after she tells me she loves me the day before. Ughh!

**What you think more drama with Skyler? And Zora captured all the moment! Genius huh? Review and give me some ideas about how I would end the story. Thank you and review! By the way I am closing the vote and the rating will stay the same! Thank you all for those who voted. Matidia19 xoxo.**


	27. Author's note

**hey guys i'm so sorry for taking so long to upload the problem is that my laptop got smashed by my mother and the screen cracked so i am using my sisters laptop in the meantime. i am very sorry for the long wait. the next chapter will be uploaded today. so keep updated and thank you for understanding. love ya guys.**

**-matdia19-**


	28. Tape

**Chapter 28: Tape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

I opened my eyes right after Paul yelled cut. He approached our bed, I saw Chad with tears in his eyes. I was the one that caused this.

"Chad, in this scene you're not suppose to cry, fortunately we don't have to do it again but try to control your emotions" he said, Chad looked at him and left my hand and walked out of the set.

Paul looked at me confused, "Chad" he yelled, I looked at him, "Chad" I yelled too but he continued walking away.

"Sonny, I can't work with this rate. First you hated each other then he starved himself, then you act all lovingly and now, now what?" he said. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, "if you could give me a few minutes I could arrange everything" I said looking down.

"Okay, Francesco come here and let Sonny go off the wires" he said this Francesco guy came and removed the wires. I thanked Paul with a smile and headed for Portlyn and the Randoms.

"Okay we need to show him the tape" I said to Zora.

'okey dokey" she said she grabbed her camera and gave it to me. I smiled at her, "thanks, now the problem is he wouldn't listen to me so we need to force him to" I looked at them.

"Well, I have an idea" Zora said. We looked at her, she started her plan.

~Chad's POV~

I walked away from the set, this was all too much for me, and right now the thing that was getting in my mind was to kill Skyler. Even though afterwards I would end up in prison but at least I would have revenge. I went to the makeup section there he was flirting with an Italian girl. I was infuriated, first he ruins my relationship then he starts to flirt with other girls. Oh no, he won't get with it this time!

I walked to him furious, "Skyler" I said, he turned to face me, "you son of a bitch" I said and punched him in the face. The girls started screaming for help, I just didn't care and followed by punching Skyler in the stomach.

~Sonny's POV~

I was searching for Chad; I looked trough the clothes section and then to the hair section nothing. Suddenly I heard screaming, I ran to were I heard the screaming and was shocked to see Chad punching and kicking Skyler on the floor.

I gasped, Nico, Grady, Ferguson, Portlyn, tawni, Zora, chastity and Marta were all there looking at them shocked.

"What are you guys staring at? He's killing him for god sake" I said at Nico, Ferguson and Grady.

They pulled Chad from Skyler, while Chad still tried to kick Skyler but were too far from him; Nico went to Skyler and pulled him up.

"What was that for?" Skyler asked putting his hand at his mouth checking for blood. I think Chad broke Skyler's tooth because Skyler had his mouth full of blood. He spit blood from his mouth and looked at Chad.

"You have the guts to ask me what that was for." Chad asked trying to release himself from Ferguson and Grady. "That is for stealing my girlfriend, and then flirting with those Italian girls. You're such a pervert. Why wouldn't you leave me happy with the girl I love? Why would you be such a pain in the ass and ruin my relationship and know that you could get other girls?" he asked with obvious hurt in his voice.

"She kissed me man, I told you" Skyler defended, I glared at Skyler, "you would still lie even if you are seeing you 'best friend' hurt?" I said looking at Skyler sending him dead daggers.

"I'm not lying" he said, "I'm sorry to prove you wrong" I said I pointed at the television screen that were everywhere on the set.

The screen went on and everyone including Chad and Skyler looked at the truth.

I was smiling knowing that I was getting what I lost my dignity! I know you all thought that I would say Chad but I don't know what will happen to us even if I showed him the truth. Maybe he would choose to just be friends with me because since we got with each other so much drama happened and maybe he can't bare anymore, neither can I honestly! But I love him and I would do anything to let him give me one more chance.

The tape stopped and everyone looked at Skyler, "you lied, you son of a bitch. You let me think that my girlfriend cheated on me" Chad said angrily and tried to jump on Skyler but Ferguson and Grady pulled him back with enough force to not let him move.

"No, I didn't that maybe is edited or something" he said. I looked at him disbelievingly what would he invent now, that I am pregnant with his baby?

Then Portlyn touched my hand, I looked at my hand and saw the bruises, oh that's a good idea. I looked at Portlyn and she winked at me.

I took a step forward, "is this a good prove for you?" I said and showed my hands to Skyler and Chad.

They both looked shocked, "that must be makeup" Skyler said, "oh, please enough excuses you can't continue acting, you did all this and no one can prove you wrong" I said.

Ferguson and Grady released Chad for their tight grip, "you hurt her, and you said that I was going to do some kind of abuse because I nearly slapped her" he said and walked beside me.

"Chad, I didn't know I did that to her. Okay I admit I kissed her actually forced her to because she was trying to kick me away but I pushed her to the wall so she wouldn't move. She loves you not me I was jealous because you get every girl and I got none. Sonny is one heck of a girl she's different and I thought that she wasn't right for a guy like you but maybe I'm good for her" he said taking a breath from his long explanation.

Chad put a hand around my shoulder and I smiled at him, "you love her but Chad believe me, even though you tried to suicide yourself for her, she loves you more." He said looking at me, "and I wish I have girl that loves me in that way" he said. I could see sadness in his eyes, but I couldn't forgive him I didn't have the guts.

Chad smiled at me, "you're right she does love me but although you made a nice speech you're fired from Mackenzie falls" he said; Skyler looked down and put his hand in his pockets and walked away.

I looked at Chad, "I'm sor-" I said but he cut me off with a passionate kiss. I longed for his kiss to much, "I'm sorry that I thought that you cheated on me, but I love you please remember that" he said after he pulled back from the kiss.

I nodded smiling,"I love you too" I said and he pulled my head to his face again and crushed his lips on mine.

**What you thin? Skyler finally is out of the way! This story will end soon maybe all is left is two or three more chapters. Please review and tell me what you think! Matdia19 xoxo.**


	29. Greatest, cutest, sweetest!

**Chapter 29: Greatest, cutest, sweetest!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Chad's POV~

I looked at her on the bed and grabbed her hand; I pulled my hand back and rested my head back on the chair.

Her 'father' got in the room, but I didn't look at him I just acted tired, by blinking my eyes.

"London" he said and placed a hand on my shoulder, "go home son" he said.

"I'm not tired" I whispered.

"I need just a moment with her" he said at my ear.

I looked at her, grabbed her hand and kissed it; I looked at her, in those beautiful brown eyes, "I'll be back ok?" I said, "okay" she whispered weakly.

I smiled at her grabbed my jacket that was on the arm of the chair and went out.

~Sonny's POV~

After he left I closed my eyes weakly, and opened to find my 'father' on the chair that Chad/London was in thinking with his head in his hands, "daddy," I whispered weakly.

He looked at me immediately, "so serious" I told him, he grabbed my hand and came nearer while shaking his head and smiling.

He chuckled a bit and rested his elbow on the bed, "do you remember" he whispered, "when you were about five or six" he said again looking at me, "and you said you hated gravity?" he asked. I smiled at the 'thought'.

"And you wanted to jump off the roof and fly" he said, I chuckled weakly. "I was so angry with you, for making me come down" I said weakly while he played with my fingers. "Honey, I kept you too close is because I want to keep you longer" he said with a cracked voice.

"Dad" I whispered, he shook his head, "you know," he said, "when I lost your mother" he paused and bit his bottom lip, "I was afraid that my heart won't ever open again" he said. I started to feel tears in my eyes, even though I was acting this was an emotional moment and the actor that played my father did it do well, that it was like that I am living it.

He looked around, feeling ashamed of what he is going to say, "Jamie I couldn't look at you for days, "he said trying not to cry and avoiding eye contact.

Then he looked at me and smiled, "but then" he said, I smiled too. "I love you so much" I said, expressing the meaning. I breathe in and out, in a soft sob he grabbed my hand and cried in it. I put my hand in his hair for comfort, he grabbed the hand that was in his hair and squeezed it.

"CUT" Paul yelled.

"Sonny, you're amazing" Paul said. My 'father' that after a while I learned his name as john looked up but kept my hands in his, "if you were really my daughter, I would be so proud" he said smiling with tears still in his eyes.

I smiled back, "thank you and I would be proud of you, you got me so much into the scene that it was like living it" I said, he kissed my hand again and got up from the hospital chair.

Chad approached the bed, I shouldn't move only for makeup and hair because I wouldn't want to move the wires. He grabbed my head and pulled me closer, I could feel his breath on my cheeks, "I love you" he said, "I love you too" I said, and crushed our lips together.

Suddenly everyone started clapping, we pulled back and saw all of the cast and the stuff clapping at us, "you are the greatest, cutest, sweetest couple of our generation" Paul said. We smiled, Joanne (this is my mother bdw today she has her birthday, even though it's a small part I wanted to name her, love you mum and happy birthday) the hairdresser approached and braided my hair while Sephora, (my sister is Sephora even though she is 10 years old I wanted to name her because she would be pissed if she knew that I named mum and not her.) the make up artist put some more white blush.

We were ready for the next scene, "ACTION" Paul yelled. I had my eyes closed when the scene started, and when the camera started rolling I opened my eyes, I looked at Chad/ London that was on the table reading something. I smiled and sighed, he instantly turned his head around at me.

"Hey" he said smiling. He closed the book stood up and walked up to me and pecked me on the lips, "how are you feeling?" he asked while sitting on the bed.

"I'm ok how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good" he said looking at me.

"I have something for you" I said, "you do?" he asked and I nodded. I grabbed a book from the bed side table and handed it to Chad/London. He looked at it then looked at me.

"Don't worry it's not a bible!" I said smiling, "it was my mother's, quotes from her favorite books, and quotes by famous people" I said. He looked at me, "her thoughts" I whispered.

He bent down and kissed my head, "ok, let's check it out" he said and opened the book, where the book mark was.

He sighed, "okay" he whispered.

"What is a friend? It's a single soul rounded in two bodies. Aristotle" he read.

Then I fingered another line for him to read, "Right here" I said.

He looked at me, "okay" he whispered, "find out who you are" he paused, "and do it on purpose" I looked at him, "it's Dolly Parton" he said.

I smiled, "I always thought she was smart" I said.

He turned the pages again to the next bookmark, "love is always patient and kind" I closed my eyes and enjoyed the quote, "it is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited." He read, "It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful." We said together. He sigh a heavy sigh, and looked at me, it turned on the bed and made myself comfortable, he closed the book and looked down I smiled.

"You know what I figured out today?" I asked, "What?" he said.

I sighed, "maybe god," I looked at the window in the room, and then at him,"has a bigger plan for me" I said, "then I have from myself" I whispered, he chuckled.

"Like this journey never ends" I said, he looked at me, "like you were sent to me because I'm sick" I said.

He caressed my cheek, "to help me trough all of this" I said.

I moved my head more to his hand to show him that I enjoy it, then looked at him and smiled, "you're my angel" I said.

He looked at me for a second, then leaned in and kissed me tenderly, he pulled back a bit and we looked at each other smiling.

"CUT" yelled Paul. I still looked at Sonny, "no, you are my angel Sonny" he said. I grinned and kissed him one more time.

**What do you think ha? Isn't it romantic? Thx guys for the entire backup. And happy birthday mum. Love ya xxxx. Matdia19 xoxo.**


	30. Will you marry me?

**Chapter 30: Will you marry me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Chad's POV~

Finally the hospitals scenes are ready even the scene that Jamie tells London that London's father paid for home nursing. But now it's time to cry I need to do the part where I go to my 'father' and thank him. It is a crying scene and I am not good at crying come on I am Chad Dylan Cooper and Chad Dylan Cooper does not do crying!

Okay, I cried when I and Sonny had a fight and broke up but not now! Yesterday we did the scenes where London reads to Jamie quotes from her mother's book at the hospital today is a new day. It is already 6 pm because we the whole morning off, for the fact that yesterday we were restless.

I changed in the clothes when Jamie told London about home nursing and we were at my 'fathers' house.

I was ready a few blocks away there was Jamie's house so when we are ready from this scene we go to Jamie's house and continue the last few scenes.

I arranged myself one more time after Joanne and Sephora did their job and got ready for the emotional scene, I winked at Sonny.

"Okay, Chad in this scene you need to cry okay?" he asked. I nodded, "so we will give you a few moments for tears and then we will start" he said.

I positioned myself in front of the door and then memories of me nearly slapping Sonny, she trying to convince me to not suicide, Sonny with Lucas, Sonny with Skyler and most of all Sonny yelling that she hates me; moments like this flooded my head.

I felt my eyes stinging and a tear rolled down my cheeks, "ACTION" yelled Paul, he knew that I could barely talk.

I knocked on the door, turned around and waited, after a few seconds my 'father' opened the door with a bit of a shocked expression on his face. He looked at me; I looked at him back then looked down with tears streaming down my face. I looked back at him sobbing; he walked a few steps nearer without saying anything.

I bit my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and closed it again, "thank you" I said with my voice cracking.

He walked nearer, nodded and put his hands on my shoulder I grabbed his hands and embraced him into a hug, crying more and more. He squeezed me and tapped my back.

"I love you" I said while sobbing. He squeezed me more, "me too" he said.

"CUT" Paul yelled. I pulled back from Kevin –my father- and wiped my tears, I felt someone hugging me from my back and turned around to find Sonny with tears in her eyes.

"Wow, Chad you really worried me their, it's like something really happened" Kevin said.

I nodded and smiled, "yeah, she's my inspiration" I said pointing at Sonny and wrapping my hands on her shoulder. He chuckled.

I kissed Sonny's forehead, and Paul approached, "okay we need to do the scene were you propose as the scene were you make the telescope are ready!" he said.

I grabbed Sonny's hand and we walked a few blocks far for the next scene. Sonny was already wearing her clothes that mean a tall night dress, like Mandy Moore's in the film.

Even if it was a bit out of fashion, she was beautiful. Her hair was down and straight, the makeup made her look pale white. She looked as if she was really sick and that scared me a bit.

We arrived at her house, and I got ready into clothes and makeup, Catherine the clothes stylist came and gave me my clothes. Joanne and Sephora did my hair and make up and finally I was ready to start the proposal scene.

I got in the house Sonny was in Jamie's room talking with tawni and Portlyn. I approached, "hey baby" I said and kissed her cheek, "ready to marry me?" I asked jokingly.

She nodded smiling, "as I'll ever be" she said and Paul directed us to the balcony. The telescope was there ready for use.

The scene begins with me cuddled up to Sonny, so it was practically what I wanted.

"ACTION" Paul yelled.

"Thank you" she whispered and looked at the telescope.

"You're welcome" I whispered back.

"It's beautiful!" she said looking at the telescope.

"Okay it's time. Go check it out" I said. And unwrapped my arms around her and she slowly went to the telescope. She first looked at the stars than she peeked in it.

I looked at her, to see what reaction she will have by London's / my gift. She looked back at the stars, and lowered a bit the telescope to get the location she wanted; I looked at the stars too.

She smiled, "there it is" she said.

I smiled at her, "come here" she said weakly, "come look" she whispered.

I moved closer to her so I cold peek too. "Come here come look quick" she said, she moved back and I got to the telescope.

I acted as if I saw a shooting star; it is supposed to be edited later on, "wow, that is cool!" I said smiling.

I pulled back looked at the sky, then turned around to look at Sonny/Jamie. She was sitting on the bench was placed for her, because she is weak.

I sat near her and looked at her. She was so beautiful; she kept looking at the stars, mesmerized by the beauty. I am sure that I am mesmerized by her beauty the sky is nothing compared to her.

"Do you love me?" I asked she turned to face me.

She smiled, "mhm" she said.

I smiled and grabbed her hand, "will you do something for me then?" I asked.

"Anything" she said weakly while smiling.

I was going to drown in those pools of chocolate.

I looked at her hand then looked at hr, "will you marry me?" I asked.

At first she acted shocked, then she smiled and her eyes lit up. I smiled at her, and she leaned in I leaned in too and we kissed.

I pulled back and put my hands at her face and caressed her cheek.

"CUT" Paul yelled.

I kissed Sonny's forehead and turned to Paul, "good job, now I will see you tomorrow, to do the wedding scene and the last two scenes after Jamie's death" he said. We nodded.

I grabbed Sonny's hand and we went to change so that we could go home rest as tomorrow was the last day of rehearsals.

**Ohm, there isn't much left of this story! I will start another though because I have some good ideas. Have anyone seen the cartoons Georgie or maybe as it is supposed called lady Georgie. Well, you get the hint! Review and tell me what you think! Matdia19 xoxo.**


	31. Love is like the wind

**Chapter 31: Love is like the wind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

~Sonny's POV~

We were already at the church preparing to get ready. The church was small but beautiful. I looked at my wedding dress; it was as pretty as Tawni! I looked at it and put my hands on it. The dress was very simple but elegant and sweet and totally Jamie!

Joanne came in and smiled, "admiring the dress?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, let's do you hair, Sephora will come soon and do you makeup and the dress will be worn by you in a blink of an eye" she said. I nodded and smiled. She started doing my hair and Sephora came in with the make up and started to put some make up. I heard Paul earlier telling them they he didn't want to much make up or an up style. He wanted my hair curled elegantly and simple make up so that I wouldn't get out of character.

After half an hour my make up and hair was ready. I looked at myself in the mirror; they did follow Paul directions pretty well. I was pretty! Light make up and my hair was all curled down. I went to the dress and Joanne and Sephora helped me in it. They put the veil on my head and smiled at me.

"You're so gorgeous!" they said simultaneously. I giggled, Tawni came wearing a lovely pink dress and with make up and an up style. "Oh my god, if Chad sees you right now, he would absolutely marry you instantly" she said. I laughed, she giggled.

I heard Paul calling us and with some help form Tawni, Joanne and Sephora we went into the church. It was decorated perfectly with flowers at the end of each bench and flowers at the altar.

Chad wasn't there yet, but everyone else was there, the boys where wearing a suit and the girls were wearing pretty dresses. Paul approached, "you look beautiful Sonny" he said I smiled at him, "thanks" I said.

Then it was time to take our places, I set myself behind the church door with my hand wrapped around John and suddenly I heard Paul yell 'ACTION'.

The church doors opened by them self, and I could see the church full of people, everyone looked at me, then I looked at Chad. He stared at me like I was some kind of angle.

He then smiled at me sweetly; I climbed that one step and walked in the church with John and smiled sweetly at everyone. We walked slowly down the aisle, until I reached the altar and I got in front of Chad/London. John started reading, "love is always patient and kind" he said and Chad and I grabbed each other hand, and he rubbed circles on it.

"It is never jealous" he said, and Chad mouthed 'I love you' and I mouthed it back and smiled.

"Love is never boastful or conceited" he said, "It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful" he said looking at both me and Chad but we still stared at each other.

"Love takes no pleasure in others' sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes." He closed the book and looked at us.

"I London Carter" he said, "do solemnly swear, to take Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan, as my love and married wife, to honor her and to cherish her all days of my life" he said.

"I Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan do solemnly swear to take London Carter as my love married husband, to honor him and cherish him all days of my life" I said. I know that in the film are mixed together, but later Paul together with the editor will edit parts of the film and this is one of them.

We stared at each other, he grabbed my left hand and put he ring on my fourth finger, and I did the same and put the ring on his left hand fourth finger. Then we looked at each other.

"CUT" Paul yelled, everyone started clapping, and I giggled. Chad looked at me deeply and leaned in, I leaned in and we kissed passionately. "You look beautiful, breath taking" he said I chuckled, "you look good yourself" I said.

This was the last scene that I had so now it was Chad's turn, we all went to get cleaned up and dressed in our clothes as Chad had to prepare for his last few scenes. I got out of my wedding dress and put on my clothes. The next scene has to be filmed at Jamie's house so we had to use the limousine as Chad has to use London's car.

We got ready and I hoped into the limousine as well with the others. Chad has already started his scene by now. Everyone started talking about how I looked good in the wedding dress and how maybe someday I will look good saying 'I do' with Chad. I felt happy at that thought. Me and Chad married that would be great.

I was interrupted by my thoughts with Tawni yelling I will be the godmother, "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your future kids, Channy, Dylan, and Powni" she said I looked at her confused, "what?" I asked.

"Channy is for Chad and Sonny, Dylan is Chad's middle name and Powni is Portlyn and Tawni combined. They should remember their aunts" she said. I started laughing, Powni that is hilarious!

We arrived at Jamie's house, I got into the set and behind the cameras, "I got into medical school" Chad/ London said smiling.

"Your mother told that" John/ my father said, "we're so proud of you" he said and Chad kept smiling wide and feeling proud for his success.

"Jamie would have been proud of you too" he said and Chad's smile disappeared and a hurt features flooded his face. "Listen," Chad said and grabbed a book form the bag that he had beside him, it was the same book that he read the quotes while Jamie was in the hospital, he fidget with it in his hand.

"I want you to have this" he said handling John the book. "Oh London," he said taking the book from Chad/ London's hand. He looked at it and opened it just a little, "oh my" he said, "thank you" John said.

Chad looked down, "I'm sorry she never got her miracle" he said, "She did" John said looking serous as Chad, "it was you" he said.

He looked at him and sighed. "CUT" Paul yelled, he walked over at Chad, "great now all that's left is the scene at the lake that's all" he said. The lake was not far but we had to go by limo so we all got ready and got into the limo. Chad still wore his set clothes, as in the next scene he still has to have the same clothes. We took a lot of time till the cameraman all came set the setting and everything so it was practically breaking dawn and the sky was purplish.

Chad got ready for his next scene, "ACTION" Paul yelled. He started to walk the bridge with his hands in his pockets; he stopped and looked at the dawn, and bit his lip. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. This was the part where London thinks about Jamie, this is the part where he says, 'love is like the wind, I can't see it but I can feel it'. Chad has already recorded these lines when we were at the studio and I did my singing records.

Chad smiled and looked up without moving his head, and kept smiling. "CUT" Paul yelled, "Perfect guys, we finished it" he said and everyone started clapping and thanking everyone.

I went to Chad and kissed his lips, "we're finally ready, we are going home back to LA" I said. He nodded, "I love you" he said, I smiled, "I love you too" and he kissed me passionately.

**A/N finally this story finishes here, I don't have the guts to continue it, and it felt right to stop it there but if you guys ask for a sequel and give me some ideas I will happily do it. Thanks, matdia19 xoxo. **

**THE END, STORY COMPLETED!**


End file.
